Behind ENEMY Lines
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: This is the sequel to SAPPHIRE EYES, The team gets sent to Boot Camp can they hake it or will it beat them in them in the end? HieiOC
1. NOTE MUST READ

*~*~*~NOTE~*~*~*  
  
Well this is the sequel to SAPPHIRE EYES so, you must read first and then you will understand this  
  
BEFORE you read this Fic you have to read my first Fic SAPPHIRE EYES,  
  
Because if you don't you will not understand what is going on, and will be completely lost so read that Fic first and this one will make sense.  
  
P.S Don't forget to REVIEW that Fic along with this one -_-  
  
Bu BYE and Enjoy,  
  
BLUE 


	2. Thoughts

~ Authoress' Note ~ Hey Guys I hope you read my note before starting this Fic, IF you didn't shame, well. alright I will tell you what it said so that you don't have to go back a page, it said.. If you have not read my first Fic SAPPHIRE EYES yet you will completely lost when you read THIS so you MUST I repeat MUST READ SAPPHIRE EYES FIRST!!! And REVIEW IT TOO!!!~  
  
Thanx for reading this and if you didn't shame again you will once again be LOST in this Fic of well can't say I didn't warn you -_-  
  
Blue  
  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
  
* PREFACE*  
  
"Come on, get on said the Principal as their bags were being loaded and they said goodbye to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"Im so sorry I can't come" said Botan.  
  
"Don't worry" said Kurama she smiled and they left to the bus, as they boarded Ross looked out to the school , her home for the last 4 years and climbed aboard.  
  
As the bus left, so did part of her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ BAM~  
  
The bus hit a pot hole, and jumped about 10 feet into the air as the boys held on for dear life. They sat in random places on the bus.  
  
Ross was in the way back on the last seat her feet were propped up on the top of the seat in front of her and she had her journal in front of her she was writing.  
  
The boys looked behind them to see that Ross was at the back writing in that raggedy tattered leather book that she was so protective over; they agreed and went to the back of bus to sit with her.  
  
Ross looked up to see that they were making their way back and she finished writing a few words and closed the book placing it in her back pack she carried on board with her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as they sat in the seats around her.  
  
"Nothing just thought we would give you some company" said Kurama with a warm smile.  
  
They could all tell that something was eating at her and that she was upset though she would not admit it.  
  
She wore her combat boots that were still propped on the seat in front of her, baggy dark blue jeans and a baggy orange tee-shirt with the number 07 printed on the front in black letters, her hair was in tight French braid pig tails that was an inch or so above her shoulders, hidden underneath a dark orange backward cap, a few stray bangs were visible, she had on her necklace of course which was hidden underneath her shirt and open finger leather gloves.  
  
"This must be tough for you to leave all your friends and your brother, your life pretty much" said Kurama putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not the first time obviously" she said getting up and moving to the front.  
  
"Wow touchy" said Yusuke.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that" said Kurama.  
  
"No he should not have reacted that way" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh well" said Yusuke now laying back and falling asleep.  
  
They had been riding for at least a few hours, Kuwa and Yusuke were sleeping, as Ross was in the front not talking or looking back at them, Hiei was resting, but Kurama seemed deep in thought as he looked out the window.  
  
He sighed.  
  
~ Flashback~ "You'll be killed" yelled Youko to a young female fox demon.  
  
"So, it's not like you thought about that when you left!" she yelled obviously furious that he did not agree with her.  
  
"Rosa you know I didn't have much choice"  
  
"And neither do I" she yelled, now on the verge of tears.  
  
He looked at her with sympathy.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that, I don't need your sympathy I would only be hurting you if I stayed and besides I have a destiny to fulfill" she said walking up to him.  
  
"And I cannot do it here" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, as a strong wind came and she disappeared only leaving rose petals.  
  
"I love you, big brother" the wind whistled as a tear fell down Youko's cheek.  
  
~ End of flashback~  
  
Kurama sighed and whipped a tear away hoping no one saw, he grabbed his bag and began digging through it until he found what he was looking for.  
  
He raised the dried Lavender Rose and clutched it to his heart.  
  
'I miss you sister' he thought, he saw Yusuke move, and he quickly put the rose back into his bag.  
  
Yusuke got up and rubbed his eyes "Where are we?" he asked at Kuwa woke up slowly.  
  
"I believe we are almost there" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
~ So what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	3. Fort CameBury

~ Authoress Note: HELLO I hope you like the second part to my story SAPPHIRE EYES!! Witch must be read before this to understand this story SO READ IT AND REVIEW IT!!! Thanx~  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
The Bus drove over a rickety old wooden bridge that seemed so weak one false move and you were history. It stopped in front of an electric fence with an old wooden sign posted on top that read 'FORT CAMEBURY' The bus driver leaned out of the window giving a guard some papers and IDs, The guard smirked evilly and nodded his head to a few men in uniform who were standing on the side line, they seemed to be officers they nodded and one came on board.  
  
"ATTEND HUT" the boys jerked awake, but Ross stayed the same her feet propped on the seat in front of her.  
  
"MY NAME IS SERGEANT BROWN AND I WILL BE YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER. YOU MAY NOT EAT SLEEP BREATH UNLESS INSTRUCTED UNDERSTAND?" he screamed, the boys nodded but Ross just looked at her nails which surprised them all.  
  
He stepped over to her and looker down upon her, He was lean and tall he had on camouflaged clothes. His green eyes bore down on her.  
  
"Do you have a hearing disability?" he asked as she just looked at her nails she looked up, of no I heard you just fine she innocently.  
  
"STAND UP" he said, she looked at him, "I don't feel like it" she said shocking them all even thought they had fought demons this man was intimidating even to them.  
  
"I SAID STAND UP YOU MAGGOT!" he screamed as she took her sweet time to get to her feet she was by far a couple feet shorter that him, he looked down.  
  
"So what do we have here a little trouble maker I see" he said as she just glared at him her hat hiding part of her face, he took it off revealing her blonde hair, which was in French braid pig tails, and her electric blue eyes glaring back up at him.  
  
"So what is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Don't call me that" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
He smiled and chuckled "I heard about you, glad to see that they're finally sending you to get you straightened you, they've sent you to the right place, im going to make you're life a living hell and even the Devil will fell you're pain" he said now in her face.  
  
He stepped back and went to leave the bus.  
  
"Welcome to hell ladies, NOW MOVE THOSE ASSES" he yelled as the boys rushed to get off the bus and Ross got out of the way.  
  
'He stole my hat' she thought as she got off to join the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were now in a field, the stood at attention on a row, while the rest of the students watched from the side lines all in army colors.  
  
" Welcome to Fort Camebury , or in other words your worst nightmares, I will be your mommy from this point on you will have no family, ties or anything of the sort while on this base and I am God" he said as he passed in front of them.  
  
"And am happy to announce that you" he stopped in front of Ross.  
  
"Are the only female on the base congratulations, you will be in quarters with rest of your squad in cabin on the outer banks of camp , there you will be supervised and under surveillance 24-7 which means one move out of the bunker and your ass in mine do I make myself clear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir" they said thought Hiei and Ross said it sarcastically; he stopped in front of Ross.  
  
"That goes double for you" he said to Ross.  
  
"You will be expected to wear the instructed attire, your bags are at your bunker." he stopped and grinned in from of them.  
  
"You just earned yourself a one class ticket to hell ladies YOU"RE DISMISSED" he yelled as he turned to leave them to find their bunker.  
  
The kids from the side lines approached them.  
  
"Man I can't believe a girl got in hear" said a guy Ross swiftly took him by the collar and took out a knife " You wanna say that again" she said as the team and kids looked at her in shock.  
  
"no. Sorry" he stuttered as she let him go.  
  
"Man you guys must have done something wicked to get bunker 9, that's the worst one in the entire camp" said a guy with a have head.  
  
"Yeah you guys I feel sorry for you, no one has had Brown for their commander since he killed that kid" said another guy who had black spiky hair and green eyes.  
  
"Great." said Yusuke, his hands in his pocket.  
  
"What did you do to get in here murder someone" said a guy pointing to Ross and laughing.  
  
"Yeah whatever" she said not caring, as she turned and began to walk away, Hiei followed.  
  
"D..id she really?" HE asked frightened.  
  
"Don't worry she just needs to get to know you, don't take it seriously" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
"What's her name?" asked the green eyed boy.  
  
"Ross Gem why?" asked Kurama.  
  
All of them began to scream and huddle together.  
  
"R..osss.s.s. you gotta be kidding me, she's killed entire cities with booms an.n.d it can't be her" he said.  
  
" She'll kill us all" said another as they ran away in fear.  
  
"Strange," said Kuwa.  
  
~ So what do you think you like it or not what I need to know I live off reviews so REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	4. New Spirit Detective

Authoress' Note: Hey I wanted to say that I am trying to make Ross not a Mary Sue and trust me she is NOT perfect though she seems it now you just wait for what is going to happen ~Later~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
The boys walked through the dark camp alone, Ross had gone ahead.  
  
"Man why was that dude so intimidating?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Who Sergeant Brown, Nah he wasn't that bad he just caught me off guard but now I can take him" said Yusuke throwing a stone at a lake they passed.  
  
"Yeah well why was Ross so cool about it?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Im sure she has dealt with people like that her whole life thought you know she did seem a little tense if you notice how she stood her ground, anyways there is only one way to find out, Just wait till tomorrow" said Kurama as they approached a ruggedly old cabin.  
  
"Hn, if this is what we are going to live in I rather sleep in a tree" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei don't judge it before we see the inside" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn, whatever Fox" he said as they opened the door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!!!" yelled a half undressed Ross before them, she held a towel so that she was covered.  
  
"Uh sorry" said Yusuke shutting the door blushing.  
  
"Well it's our room whys should we knock?" said Hiei barging in.  
  
"Hiei!!!" yelled Kurama but he was already in the room, Ross ran into the bathroom and swung the curtain hiding her from view.  
  
"Hiei that was uncalled for" said Kurama scolding him.  
  
"Yah well she is never polite with us, why should I be with her" he said as they looked at the barracks in front of them.  
  
It had four sets of bunk beds two on the backside and one on either side of them, they were stripped except for some blankets on the bottom folded, they had a dirty wood floor and the door that they came through only had a latch to keep it shut, it swung in the wind, it had a screen box window at the top of it, There was a cabinet for their stuff, but that was it, and a door to the bathroom was on the far right which only had a Blue raggedy curtain to hide it from view.  
  
"Classy" said Yusuke looking around, the bunk on the right already had Ross' stuff on it, Hiei threw his bag on the top bunk of the left bed and climbed up lying in a resting position, Kurama took the one under him, while Yusuke took the far left and Kuwa the far right.  
  
Ross swung the curtain open to reveal a dingy looking bathroom that had stalls and a few clouded mirrors, there were about five showers by the entrance that were in teal tile, they had se through curtains which bared rust stains, and leaked.  
  
She growled as she made her way to the lower right bunk and then gave a yelp everyone sat up, she was now trying to zap a fat rat that came from hiding under her bed; she chased it out of the cabin and slammed the door behind her, and gave a shudder.  
  
"You're afraid of rats" said Yusuke laughing as he fell off his bed.  
  
"Im not afraid of anything" she said growling, "He just startled me is all" she said, sitting the lower bunk, digging through her bag.  
  
"Alright, sure denial" said Yusuke now on his bunk still laughing.  
  
"What ever shut up, im not afraid" she murmured under her breath as she keeps digging through her bag.  
  
"It's alright Ross im afraid of them too" said Kuwa.  
  
"I am NOT Afraid of Rats damn" she said no standing in an intimidating manner.  
  
Her hair was still in French pig tails, but she was only wearing the orange tee-short from earlier and a pair of blue plaid boxers, she didn't have on her boots but her feet her bound with bandages as usual up to her upper calf.  
  
"Uh aren't you gonna put something on?" asked Kuwa blushing.  
  
"Why should I you already saw me pretty much naked, so why should I care and besides this is how I sleep" she said as she sat back on her bed.  
  
"May I ask what the bandaged are for?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No, it's none of your business" she said coldly as she took out a bottle of Tylenol.  
  
They looked at her with a weird expression.  
  
"What he gave me a headache" she said popping two in her mouth.  
  
She jumped on the top bunk and pulled out her quilt, lying on her back with one of her legs dangling off the side.  
  
"Afraid the rat is going to come and get revenge" said Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up" she said stretching out and putting her hands behind her head (Goku style right LOL -_-)  
  
-BEEP BEEP-  
  
"Danmit what now" said Ross jumping down for her mirror which was the source of the noise.  
  
"Hello" she said angrily.  
  
"Hey, I see you're up" said Koenma's voice over the phone.  
  
"I am now what is it?" she asked, sitting on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Just wanted to see how it's going, you know to make sure you're still alive" he said.  
  
"Great.." She said flopping on the bed.  
  
"Well I also called to tell you, you got the appeal" he said she sprung up.  
  
"Really you're not shitting me?" she said in the first happy tome the boys had heard her in.  
  
"Yes, but you are going to have to get through the borders" said Koenma she frowned.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me I already did a full analysis on this place I couldn't get out of here even if I tried" she said, the boys looked surprised.  
  
"Well then I guess you're going to have to miss it" he said she kicked her bag hard it flew across the room hitting the wall, " danmit" she yelled ( Ouch remember bare feet)  
  
"What's the punishment?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you will have to become a spirit detective" said Koenma.  
  
"You gotta be shitting me, I am not going to do that, so why even ask" she said sitting Indian style as did Gohan before.  
  
"Well if you don't then you will be sent to Makai Jail" he said making her pail.  
  
"Alright, alright what do I have to do?" she asked.  
  
"I knew you would agree, you will just become part of the team is all" said Koenma.  
  
She frowned and scratched her head and then gave a grunt "Fine, but if one of your spirit detectives gets killed its not my fault deal?"  
  
"Deal, no night, night" said Koenma as she shut the mirror.  
  
"Great.." She said as she climbed up to the upper bunk the boys were in shock.  
  
"Welcome to the team" said Kurama.  
  
"Hn" she said sounding awfully like Hiei as she fell asleep.  
  
~ Alright well I hope that was better, so Please don't call my character a Mary Sue please I understand where you are coming from but she isn't I promise, PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	5. Hunger for FEARS

~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ~  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
- BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG-  
  
"GET UP YOU SLIMY MAGGOTS COME ON HUP, HUP, HUP, HUP" Yelled Brown from outside.  
  
"No school please." said Ross from the upper bunk she was hanging half off, she opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"And I thought this was going to be a vacation" she said jumping down as she began throwing clothed out of her bag trying to hurry to get dressed,  
  
Yusuke just rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "Alright I was wrong this is worse than WestPoint" he said now up getting dressed, as well as the others who did it in silence.  
  
"COME ON COME ON I DON"T HAVE ALL DAY" said a voice from behind the door.  
  
They went out side, it was still dark.  
  
'WELCOME TO THE FIRST DAY OF HELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SLEEPING IN CAUSE FROM NOW WHEN YOU WKE THE SUN WILL NOT BE HERE TO GREET YOU" he yelled.  
  
They were all in camouflage uniform, including matching hats ( I just had to put that in there)  
  
Ross yawned and stretched; Brown looked over to her and stomped over.  
  
"Do I Bore you MISS GEM?" he asked.  
  
"No im just tired" she said now at attention.  
  
"YOU are tired now you wait till tonight I am going to make you so sore that you are gonna wish your mommy was here" he said an inch from her face.  
  
"Funny I thought you were our mother" she said, he frowned and flat out kicked her in the stomach making her double over, the boys looked in disbelief.  
  
"So I was right all you are is a sack of sniveling worm guts, No respect for authority, Well that will change when im done with you, you will be wishing you had never left home" he said as she looked up from her crouching position, blood trickling down her mouth.  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" she asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
He just grinned and laughed evilly, "I know everything you see I am God" he said stretching out his hands.  
  
He knelt down to face level with her "Actually I just did my research is all" he said laughing in her face and standing back up.  
  
"Stand up!" he yelled she stood up slowly whipping the blood from her mouth.  
  
" I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU, BUT FIRST YOU MUST COMPLETE THE FIRST DAY OF TRAINING MEET ME AT THE FRONT OF THE OPSTICLE COURSE IN TEN MINUTES" he yelled while turning and leaving them to themselves, they turned to Ross.  
  
"You left home?" they asked she looked at them and dusted her uniform, stomping off.  
  
"Wow someone's a little sensitive" said Yusuke, as they made their way to the obstacle course.  
  
~ At the Obstacle Course~  
  
Ross was their alone and saw that Brown was waiting as promised, she walked up to him his back faced her.  
  
"Hey Brown!" she yelled summing up the courage, he turned around to face Ross.  
  
"I See I hit a low point" he said knowing he had gotten the best of her back there.  
  
"You know I don't appreciate you knowing my past" she said staring up at him angrily.  
  
The boys had now caught up and were behind Ross, Brown bent down eye level,  
  
"Oh what little Gem going to cry, because I know a few secrets about her and why she acts so perfect, or should I say Little Son" he said surprising everyone.  
  
"Wait what do you mean acting perfect, and how do you know her last name?" out spoke Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up Brown, don't even say it" she said.  
  
"Oh I see you haven't told your little friends yet" he said making her clutch her fists.  
  
"Told us what?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Nothing, just stay out of this" she said  
  
"I see they don't know who you're father is, now do they" said Brown making her growl.  
  
"Alright I'll do what you want, just keep your mouth shut" she said bowing her head, knowing she had been beat.  
  
"Good Rossy, now all I ask is that you hand it over" he said she looked up.  
  
"It what easy, If you hand it over I'll keep my mouth shut and then you will be home free" he said as he put his hand out, she gritted her teeth as she dug through her pocket, and pulled out a sack handing it to him, he smiled and placed it in his pocket she dropped her head.  
  
"Awe.. What little Rossy going to cry?" he asked, she lifted her head.  
  
"I don't cry" she stuttered.  
  
"GOOD NOW GET YOUR BUT ON THAT COURSE NOW, NOW, NOW!" he yelled as she scrambled over and began to climb, he followed her in pursuit.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they know each other" said Kuwa.  
  
"NO really DUFUS" said Yusuke.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"What was in that bag?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Money, she paid him off to keep his mouth shut" said Hiei which kinda surprised them.  
  
"Really I thought it was a rare jewel or an artifact" said Yusuke.  
  
"Well you thought wrong detective" said Hiei going onto the course.  
  
~ 5 PM~  
  
It had been 5 hours they were on the obstacle course and they looked gruesome , muddy , bloody and straps everywhere, they were overly exhausted but the day was far from over.  
  
They entered the mess hall; everyone dropped their food and stared at the pack of bloody cadets entering.  
  
"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR FOOD AND EAT NO GO!" he yelled as they ran to the lunch line getting food onto their plates and sitting down.  
  
Brown walked up behind Ross "And I think that even you will appreciate our next adventure" he said giving her a shiver. "Oh and unless you ant then to find out what you are I expect you to start giving me the proper respect" he said grinning right by her ear.  
  
"Yes sir" she said tiredly.  
  
"WHAT I COULD NOT HEAR YOU"  
  
"YES SIR!" she yelled making everyone stare.  
  
"See she isn't as though as they say" whispered a blue haired boy to a boy with blond hair he nodded and laughed pointing, the entire canteen roared with laughter.  
  
"Now go eat GEM AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU" he said as the canteen lowered their volume and the team sat down at a deserted table, which fell lopsided when the put their trays on it.  
  
"Great." said Yusuke sitting down to his 'food' and before anyone could react Ross slammed her tray down sat and began to eat, stuffing food so fast that they weren't sure if she even tasted it, they had never seen anyone eat like that especially that much she and twice as much food on their plate, it was utterly disgusting, hey were about half way through with their food when she dropped her fork onto a clean tray.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE!" asked Brown.  
  
"Yes" she said in a monotone voice.  
  
"THAT'S YES SIR DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY" he said she looked up and then went to do push ups.  
  
"Since when did she ever listen to anyone?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"SINCE I TIOD HER TOO, YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO FINISH THAT FOOD" said Brown as they hurried to finish knowing this would be there last meal for a while.  
  
The canteen laughed as Ross finished her push ups and stood up.  
  
"Are you finished?" asked Brown.  
  
"Yes.. Sir" she said  
  
"I CAN'THE HEAR YOU" he said.  
  
"YES SIR" she yelled the canteen roared with laughter once again.  
  
"Alright move those asses ladies we have a date, GO, GO, GO, GO!" he yelled  
  
They began to jog out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They jogged deep into the forest. Brown stopped as they came to a halt.  
  
"Today ladies we are going to" he pulled back some bushed to reveal a dock by a lake.  
  
Ross backed away.  
  
"What's the matter, don't like to get wet?" he asked she glared at him.  
  
"I am not going in there" she said as he approached her towering over her, which made her feel inferior.  
  
"Oh yes you are"  
  
"No im not" she said standing her ground.  
  
"If I have to physically pull you in you are going weather you like it or not why. don't you know how to swim?" he asked the team looked at her as he eyes went wide, he chuckled evilly as she blanked out.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"Come on its not that bad" said Gohan as he waded in the water, he was no more than 15 3-year-old Gotein and Trunks were in as well, "Come on scadie cat what it is going to go bit you" said Trunks.  
  
"Im not scared" said a little girl; she was no more than a toddler, her hair was in two curly pony tails at the top of her head she had bangs that stopped above her eye, she was a runt to say the least, she wore a on piece that had a pink frill around her waste.  
  
She looked down at them with fear in her eyes, "I swear if you go under I'll save you" said Gohan with open arms.  
  
"Come on sissy" said Gotein with a grin.  
  
"Alright" she said as she jumped in , she went under and Gohan and the others fumbled to get her she was out of reach and then a large ass snake grabbed her leg , she scrambled up with a scream trying to get air, she ran out of the water, as Gohan chased after her.  
  
"Wow, bad timing" said Trunks as Gotein nodded they followed.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
Ross shook her head and backed away.  
  
The boys looked amazed, "You mean you're afraid of the water" said Yusuke with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up at least im not afraid of my Girl Friend" she said glaring daggers at him, he stopped, "Hey Im not afraid of Keiko!" he yelled.  
  
"EHOUGH, GET IN THERE NOW" said Brown.  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T I CAN PROMISE YOU A NIGHT OF PAIN" he said she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Fine you Baka" she said going to the ledge and looking down, the water haunted her dreams, and then something pushed her in.  
  
"'that's for calling me a Baka you bitch" said Brown as the boys looked at him with hate; she surfaced for air and went back under.  
  
"Ross hold on!" said Kuwa as he dived in.  
  
~ Ross 'dream land'~  
  
She looked around and everything went black, she drifted off into a swirling atmosphere, and figures began to appear, her brothers and Trunks faces laughed at her as she struggled to get free, then the rest of her family went past with looks of hate, Kurama came into view as Youko with an evil grin, he passed, as Hiei came into view He took a blade and sliced through her dream making it black.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed ~End of Ross' 'dream land'~  
  
The team came into view, Kuwa was soaking wet, she sat up quickly, she was drenched, and they seemed relieved.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok" said Kurama.  
  
She stood up and look around she was pale white, "Thank you for helping me, but I don't deserve it" she said leaving, when she noticed an unconscious Brown she looked down at him, and went on leaving a flustered team.  
  
~ WHAT DO YOU THINK??? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!~ 


	6. Shot Down

~ Chapter 5~  
  
Ross walked back alone, she was soaking wet and it was freezing "Damn of all seasons it had to be winter" she said as she clutched to her wet uniform.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"Wow I can't believe you hit him" said Kuwa.  
  
"Yeah well I told you he wasn't intimidating and besides you don't just kick someone into a lake in the middle of winter." He said as they left the Sergeant and began to walk to the cabin.  
  
"Yeah well I still can't believe the fool jumped in after her" said Hiei as he looked at Kuwa who was shivering.  
  
"Yeah ell I couldn't just let her drown" he said.  
  
"I fell as if there is something more to this" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah like she's hiding something, I mean she just doesn't show respect to just anyone he must have some serious dirt on her" said Yusuke.  
  
"Indeed" they made their way to the cabin and entered to find it deserted.  
  
"Funny where could she be?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Try the bathroom" said Hiei as he looked in the direction of steam coming from behind the tattered curtain.  
  
Then they heard coughing, and the water turn off.  
  
~ Inside~  
  
Ross held her head under the scolding water; she coughed and saw blood trickle down the drain.  
  
"Great." she thought as she heard the door shut to the cabin. 'I bet they are going to be wondering why I acted the way did, oh well it will only get them in more danger than they already are' she thought as she coughed hard once, more blood making its way down the drain, she turned off the water and stepped out.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama.  
  
She smiled 'always the one to worry about everyone but themselves' she thought as she tousled her hair which became curly at the touch 'wish I wasn't so selfish and could think of others, of well what can I do' she thought.  
  
"Yeah im fine be out in a minute" she said, she stepped onto the cold tile from outside the shower and made her way to a bench by the sinks she sat and took out some bandages, as she began to bandage her bare feet, and the funny was she had light pink painted toes, though no one would ever see them, she tightened the binds on her feet and tied them off.  
  
"Never did have good feet" she said softly as she pulled on some boxers and tied her hair up in a low wet pony tail.  
  
'damn its cold' she thought as she untied the towel hiding her top she sweat shirt from the counter, she looked at her back, the rose glared at her, it was still as fresh as the day she was born.  
  
'Why did I have to be reborn with that?" she thought as she slipped on the sweat shirt.  
  
'Oh well I guess I just can't let them see it is all' she thought as she sneezed. She stepped out of the bathroom to a shivering Kuwa and a worried looking bunch of spirit detectives except for Hiei of course.  
  
"Kuwabara there should be some more hot water" she said as he rushed to the bathroom. She shivered and sat on the lower bunk, she sighed.  
  
"Are you alright, are you sure you are not ill" said Kurama with a worried expression.  
  
"Yeah im fine, just you know a little freaked out is all" she said with an actual grin, she spoke in a sweet expression.  
  
She took out her watch it was already 11 pm she yawned and climbed to the top bunk.  
  
"You know, I don't think that Brown is going to be too happy with us tomorrow" she said yawning and closing her eyes, she was in a scrunched up position.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to the detective" said Hiei now in his bed.  
  
"Hey I didn't see you do anything to help" said Yusuke protecting himself.  
  
"Hn like I want to save that fool" said Hiei.  
  
"Hiei apologize" said Kurama.  
  
"No Kurama why should I she hasn't done anything to gain my respect, all she is to me is dead weight" he said, Ross just listened to the conversation.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
"Goodnight Fox" said Hiei now facing the other way.  
  
'Just like the old days, I never did gain your respect did I' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ Morning~  
  
-Knock, Knock-  
  
"He, he who's there?" asked Kuwa in his sleep.  
  
A figure entered the quarters and turned on the lights.  
  
"I want you all up and ready in five minutes" said an unknown voice, he shut the door, as the boys stirred.  
  
Ross got up and sniffed "I need some Alka Selzer she said getting up and going to the bathroom, she tripped over Kuwa's outstretched foot in the process.  
  
"Damn" she said picking herself off the floor.  
  
~ Outside~  
  
No one was outside their quarters so they decided to go to breakfast; they walked the long walk to the mess hall in silence.  
  
They entered to see that the entire canteen was full of cadets; they looked up and began to laugh.  
  
"Hey look its Princess Ross" said one with a grin.  
  
"Yeah she's so perfect she can't even get her feet wet" said another.  
  
They looked at her she just walked over to the lunch line and took a tray out, I tem looked in disbelief, Ross had on her camouflage uniform and combat boots her hair was in a low pony tail, hidden underneath her cap, she slouched a little she was by far the shortest person in the camp, she got food and made her way to a vacant table, when..  
  
'BAM'  
  
She was tripped landing on the floor head first in her oatmeal, the team tried not to laugh as the entire camp roared, face down in her tray her face turned beat red, she stood up, clutching her fists she went stomped over to the culprit of the crime.  
  
" No little girls on my camp" said a large guy with brown shaggy hair, she screamed punching him so hard in the stomach that she sent the entire table flying to the opposite wall, she sat there breathing hard her face as red as a cherry, the entire canteen went quiet.  
  
"ANYONE ELSE WANT A PICED OF ME, WELL COME ON AND GET IT!" she yelled clutching her fists, the team never saw her like this before she seemed past angry.  
  
"WELL ANYONE?" she asked as the canteen stayed silent "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT WHEN YA'LL GET SOME BALLS I'LL BE WAITING!" she yelled stomping out the door while wiping her face.  
  
"Wow way to go" said a guy to the outstretched guy on the floor, he groaned.  
  
"Yeah I guess the rumors are true" said another going to his friend but was stopped by Yusuke clutching onto his shirt.  
  
"What rumors" he asked the shaking boy.  
  
"Well that, she has a wild temper is all I didn't mean nothing by it" he said cowering, Yusuke dropped him.  
  
He nodded to the others who followed him to the door until a large figure met in their path.  
  
"Hey get out of our way" said Yusuke; the guy was in uniform, he was about Kuwa's height he was large and plump he had beady blue eyes, he stared down at them.  
  
"I am Major Martin, since Brown is out of commission I will be your commanding officer from this point on" he said towering over them.  
  
"I will meet you in 2 minutes understand I will deal with Gem myself" he said they nodded and went outside.  
  
Martin went out to the back and saw Ross sitting on the deck her feet handing over.  
  
"Cadet" he said getting her attention, she sat up and turned around.  
  
"I will require you to clean up the Mess Hall tonight for your actions understand?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure what ever" she said getting up.  
  
He looked down at her, she looked fragile and weak but he knew better, hell from what he just saw.  
  
"Yes, Sir" she said with respect, which took him from surprise, she saluted him and mad her way down the stairs to meet the others in the front.  
  
~Out front~  
  
"Now I can see that you survive Brown, he is the worst of your worries if you are not careful this camp will chew you up and spit you up and spit you out" he said as they stood at attention.  
  
"Here" he said throwing each of then a chain with tags at the end of them.  
  
"What is this?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"There you're dog tags learn them, live them, love them because you will be wearing these for the remainder of your stay here" he said as they investigated them.  
  
Ross looked at her tag, it said her name and had a number below it some other things were present as well.  
  
"Today we are going to the shooting grounds" he said getting their attention.  
  
"Really alright something im good at" said Yusuke aiming his finger, they got out of the way.  
  
"Move out" he said as they began following him.  
  
"Great. guns what I love most" said Ross sarcastically.  
  
~ Shooting grounds~  
  
Martin gave them each a dismantled gun and told them to put it together, Well it didn't take long for the boys to do it, while Ross on the other hand still couldn't figure out where the handle went. Martin finally put it together for her and handed it to her, she took it (Of course unloaded I hope) and put on the earmuffs provided.  
  
He showed them how to fire and hit the target, which was a drawn human body. The boys loaded and began to shoot, of course Yusuke was great at it and even Kuwa was getting some pretty good shots, Ross on the other hand could not get it to shoot.  
  
"WHAT IS THE PROBLEM CADET?" asked Martin from behind her.  
  
"Sorry, sir I think it's jammed" she said pointing it at him he ducked.  
  
"Don't do that, give me that" he said taking it from her and looking at it he fired it hitting the target.  
  
"Its fine cadet" he said as the firing went down.  
  
"Oh alright" she said taking it, pulling back the firearm and then shooting she the target, but was far off from the body.  
  
"Not a very god shot, but practice makes perfect" said Martin taking the gun and dismissing them to lunch.  
  
"Wow, what did you shoot with your eyes closed" said Yusuke laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha very funny" she said looking up at him. They entered the Mess Hall and it went quiet.  
  
The boy from earlier came to Ross and knelt down on his knees taking he hand.  
  
"Please forgive me" he said with teary eyes, she looked down in shock.  
  
"You got to be kidding me" she said taking her hand away and walking to the line leaving him on his knees.  
  
She got her food and walked back over to the still kneeling boy, the team on the side lines; she took a bowl form her tray and poured it on his head, making the entire Canteen gasp.  
  
"How do you like it?" she asked evilly looking down on him.  
  
She passed him still on his knees whipping the portage away, and sat at a vacant table, as she began to eat.  
  
"Uh." said Kurama, as Yusuke and Kuwa rolled on the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
~ So what do you think PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!~ 


	7. Cold Feet

Authoress' note: Hey thanks for the Reviews but I need MORE!!!!~  
  
~ Chapter 6~  
  
-SNORE-  
  
"God make him shut up" said Hiei.  
  
"Make them both shut up" said Ross rolling over on her side, facing Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwa kept up the racquet.  
  
"Grr. I swear Kurama if they don't shut up soon" Kurama wasn't listening her just slept in the slumber of the noise of the night.  
  
"Stupid Fox" he said turning to face Ross she was staring at the ceiling above him.  
  
"What?" he asked, she snapped out of it. "Nothing" she said turning onto her back, she then flipped out of her bunk, onto the floor.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hiei, she looked up at him.  
  
"Like you care" she whispered as she got out her 'Journal'  
  
"You're right I don't care" he said as he turned to the other side.  
  
She looked up "you wanna play some cards?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't play stupid ningen games"  
  
"What afraid you're gonna lose?" she asked knowing that would get him.  
  
"Yeah right" he said now sitting up, he only wore his black pants, which made Ross blush slightly, but she hid it.  
  
"Alright then come one" she said, putting away the leather book, and taking out an old deck of cards, she motioned to the bathroom.  
  
~ Bathroom~  
  
Hiei watched as she sat on the floor, Indian style.  
  
"Come on sit" she said as he did what she said.  
  
"Alright, the game is 5 card, no wilds, jokers out." She said shuffling the cards.  
  
"Ok and how do you play" said Hiei which took Ross completely by surprise she chuckled.  
  
"You mean you have never played cards, ever?" she asked.  
  
"What did I say before?" he asked.  
  
"Alright well." she went into a full analysis of the game, as Hiei motioned he understood they began to play, they were at an even game.  
  
"You've been using your Jagan haven't you?" she asked eyeing him.  
  
"HN no" he said as she laughed.  
  
He looked at her feet, "Why do you bound you're feet?" he asked taking her off guard.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked shuffling for a new gsme.  
  
"HN because I asked and if you don't tell me I'll find out another way" he said.  
  
"Well why are you fraid to tell your sister that you are who you are?" she asked he frowned.  
  
"That's none of your damn business" he said she smiled.  
  
"She that's how I feel about my feet" she said still shuffling.  
  
"Alright" she said looking up  
  
"Tell you what, let's bet" she said letting him cut the deck.  
  
"What kind of bet?" he asked.  
  
"If I win then you tell me why you don't tell your sister who you are." She said  
  
"And if I win" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Then I will tell you why I keep my feet bound deal?" she asked putting out a hand.  
  
"HN whatever" he said performing the human custom of shaking her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were far into the game , Hiei looked up from his hand with a smirk, as he took two cards.  
  
Ross looked at him 'He's bluffing he's got to be, but then again he doesn't know how to bluff' she thought as she took 3 cards.  
  
'Man' she thought 'All garbage' she thought.  
  
Hiei put his cards down he had 3 kings " Three of a kind" he said as he saw Ross expression he had beaten her, she threw down her cards, " Nothin" she said putting her chin on her hand.  
  
"I won" he said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she said packing up the cards.  
  
"Why do you bind your feet?" he asked.  
  
She looked up, "Because" she sighed.  
  
"I have bad feet, there ugly and they make me clumsy and my fighting stance sloppy ever since I was a little kid I could never fight like Gohan and the others, So I heard about this technique that if you bound your feet, it gives you more balance and stability, well I did it and it worked, now It has started to change the structure of my feet" she said.  
  
Hiei looked shocked, he expected something else, than bad feet 'I mean this girl bad feet, with the way she fights?" he thought as she stood up.  
  
"Well it seems quiet in there now, I think im going to try and get some sleep" she said stretching.  
  
"Oh and don't tell anyone" she said leaving him in the bathroom alone.  
  
~ So what do you think, stupid I know but I had to explain her feet sooner or later PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	8. Clumsy Kitsune

Authoress' note: Hey ^_^ sorry it took me so long to update, but I had some internet problems, Hope you r not mad cause I brought you a present, yep ^_^ that's right I kept at writing even thought I could not put it up HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
-Couple Weeks later-  
  
The last couple of weeks went by quickly, the barracks were cold, dingy, and always loud with Kuwa and Yusuke's snoring, Ross was still pretty distant she didn't talk much just did what she was told which was strange since she had NO respect for authority.  
  
~ Morning~  
  
The boys didn't wake up to the usual trumpet sound, which they had become accustom to. A few days after they had met Martin, he had made sure that the trumpet blow every morning was heard at their own little camp.  
  
"Mom, come on put it down" said Yusuke flaring in his sleep, as he kicked the covers off.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes to realize that the trumpet did not blow, he sat up and whipped the sleep from his eyes, he shook Hiei's leg and he turned over.  
  
"What?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that the trumpet, did not blow this morning?" asked Kurama.  
  
"What are you talking about Fox I hear damn trumpets al night long with those two fools" he said motioning over to Yusuke and Kuwa.  
  
Kurama chuckled softly "you know what I mean" he said as he looked over to Ross' bunk, It was empty.  
  
"Where is SHE!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Where is who?" asked Kuwa whipping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"ROSS WHERE IS ROSS?" he asked Yusuke was now sitting up.  
  
"She probably got smart and left" said Hiei now on the cold wood floor putting on his shirt.  
  
"She can't escape remember they have barriers" said Kurama.  
  
"Oh chill Kurama im sure she's fine, she isn't dumb you know" said Yusuke.  
  
They got dressed quickly and, then opened the cabin door to see... SNOW.  
  
"Great fun at the obstacle course in the snow" said Yusuke sarcastically as they began their walk to the Mess Hall.  
  
They walked through some woods, as usual to here.. Noise they went into fighting stance, nothing in this camp was safe.  
  
They walked a little further to a clearing and couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross stood in an open field, her face leaning upwards as she felt the cool flakes on her face, she smiled and spun around in a circle arms stretched out in the middle of the deserted clearing.  
  
'Good thing I broke that damn trumpet, Ahh.A nice day of relaxation without the morning song' she thought. She was bare foot, the only thing on her feet was tightly bound bandages (AKA her usual) she stood on her tippy toes and giggled as she began to dance, her feet moved swiftly under her as she leaped with joy and giggled like a school girl.  
  
"I LOVE THE SNOW" she yelled out in joy it echoed off the forest walls, as she danced ballet gracefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow and here I thought she hated the cold" said Kuwa, she stopped at the noise and saw the boys looking at her, and she blushed crimson.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked going to her forgotten boots and lacing tem up.  
  
"Well we were going to breakfast, but I like this show much better" said Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"Well its not free entry" she said now going over to them "I thought I would give you a few extra minutes to sleep , you know I never did thank you formally for saving my life, but it seems your up anyways, oh well can't say I didn't try she said now turning her back to them and walking the rest of the way to the mess hall.  
  
"Hey wait" said Kurama making her stop and turn around.  
  
"What" she asked standing in front of them, with her head tilted.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh well" she knew she was in too deep, "Heh, it's the only think I can remember from my child hood, I was never really good, silly huh?" she asked with the Son Grin  
  
"No not at all" said Kurama with a warm smile.  
  
'Oh course its not sill to you and mom were the ones that MADE me do it' she thought as she scratched the back of her head and began her way to the Mess Hall again.  
  
~ Flash Back~  
  
"Come on and One, Two, Three four down up and again" a fox demon clapped her hands to the beat, as the little girls practiced their lifts.  
  
But one stopped and stood still.  
  
"Stop, Stop the music" said the instructor walking over to the little fox child.  
  
"What's the matter this time Rose?" asked the instructor leaning down to her level.  
  
"This is stupid" she said in a kid's voice, she was the smallest in the class; they sat in the middle of a forest.  
  
" No this is art, and unless you start practicing I am going to make you do double lifts, ad pulls do I make myself clear?" she asked as the girl looked up with a stubborn expression.  
  
"I don't want to, I hate ballet" she said crossing her arms, the instructor looked at her with an angry expression "well with that attitude I don't see how you could like anything" she said as the class giggled.  
  
"Yeah she has bad feet" said a silver eared fox demon.  
  
"Yeah she can't even leap right" said another with tan ears.  
  
"Yeah you suck" said one, the class laughed as she stood there, with a hurt expression.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Youko approaching.  
  
"No Youko sir of course not" said the little fox demon with silver ears.  
  
"Yes" said Rose "I want to go" she said taking his hand and leading him out of the away from the class.  
  
"Wait, wait" he said stopping her from going any further and making her face him.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore I hate ballet and I suck, besides they all hate me" she said looking at the ground.  
  
"You know mom will me hurt" said Youko as he took her by the shoulders, "And it's only proper for a little female kitsune to know how to dance" said Youko with a weary smile, she broke out in tears.  
  
"I don't want to be a girl I hate this, im no good at it I have bad feet" she said lifting her slipper feet.  
  
"Please don't make me go back" she said crying now.  
  
He looked at her, he didn't want to admit it but she didn't have the best balance and she was right, she wasn't any good at this.  
  
"Im not like them Youki Im not" she said hugging him and crying into his shirt.  
  
~ End of Flash Back~  
  
Ross shook her head, trying to the image out of her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Oh yeah im, uh fine come on" she said running up the stairs to the mess hall.  
  
She opened the door to find a not so happy Brown waiting at the door.  
  
"So, so, so what do we have here.?"  
  
~ What do you think?? READ AND REVIEW!!!~ 


	9. The Bathroom Parade

~ Chapter 8~  
  
They looked up at the Sergeant, as he stared down at them with an evil grin.  
  
"It looks as if I caught myself a few trouble makers" he said as he lifted a destroyed trumpet.  
  
" Nice punch boy did know you had it in you" he said to Yusuke who gave him a sour expression, he then punched him in the stomach making Yusuke step a few steps back, holding his stomach.  
  
"Ah looks like I win" he said as Yusuke was about to charge at him, Ross got in between Yusuke and Brown and put her hands out, she held Yusuke by the shoulders.  
  
"Im all for it, but if you hit him again you'll be in more trouble than I was" she said giving him a stern look, he looked at her and then whipped the blood from his mouth and walked back as Ross turned around to face the Towering Sergeant.  
  
"I broke the trumpet" she said, making the team look dumb founded, she actually fessed up.  
  
"That's right, I broke it I can't stand that damn thing and besides I hate the morning song" she said standing her ground.  
  
He looked down at her with a glare.  
  
"Trust me brat you'll pay" he said, stepping past her.  
  
"I WANT YOU OUT SIDE NOW MOVE!" he yelled as the team trudged out the doors.  
  
"And you" he said pointing to Ross.  
  
"You'll pay" he said going outside.  
  
"Didn't you already say that" she said following him out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have a special surprise for you maggots, It seems that we have more trouble makers in this camp then I thought. You will clean each and every bathroom in this entire facility with these" he said raising his hand to show a bucket of tooth brushes.  
  
"Woo hoo," said Ross.  
  
"What was that you pile of sniveling dog maggots?" he asked standing in front of Ross.  
  
"I SAID WOO HOO SIR, AND IS MAGGOT THE EXTENT OF YOUR VOCABUALY?" she said standing up straight, as the team looked down the line in disbelief.  
  
"YOU Miss Gem, have a date with me tonight, do I make MYSELF CLEAR" he said red the face.  
  
"YES SIR, YOU MOST CERTAINTLY DO SIR" she said still at attention.  
  
"Now get to work" he said pushing the pile of disgusting tooth brushes into her hands.  
  
He turned and left, as the boys looked at her.  
  
"What are you NUTS?" asked Kuwa  
  
"NO I am fully aware of what I did" she said adjusting her hat to a backwards position and making her way to the bath house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked down the camp to the bathhouse, as they walked on either side of them were cabins in a row going down the sleeping quarter, they walked up the stairs of the bathhouse and opened the door.  
  
Inside was what seemed to be mold on the floor though it was a putrid green and yellow, the windows were opaque and as well as the mirrors, Yusuke kicked open one of the bathroom stalls, and just about puked, " well that's pretty" he said as he blew chunks off the side.  
  
"Great.." said Kuwa.  
  
They began to clean, Ross filled the bucket provided with the water from the faucet, though it was brown, she kicked the pipe and clear water came out.  
  
"I guess this explains why they all smell" she said getting a laugh from them as she took the bucket of hot soapy water and threw it onto the ground, making a sheet of bubbles.  
  
"Alright lets get cracken, don't forget I have a 'date with destiny' tonight" she said now on all fours scrubbing the floor with a tooth brush.  
  
~ Few hours later~  
  
They had been cleaning the bath house; they had finished the toilet part and were now working on the showers.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD" started Ross and the others coursed in except for Hiei,  
  
"BUT THIS BULL SHIT IS GETTING OLD" she sang in army style, they were separated but the shower stalls, so they couldn't see each other but still coursed in.  
  
"I'VE BEEN CLEANING ON ALL FOURS"  
  
"NEXT THEY'LL WANT US TO MAKE SMORES" said Ross the boys stopped and looked into her stall, what I couldn't think of anything, she said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"LEFT, RIGHT, ONE TWO, ONE TOW THREE FOUR, ONE TWO, THREE FOUR" she said as they coursed off, she got up.  
  
"Ah done" she said throwing her brush down," Put that in your pipe and smoke it" she said stretching her arms, the boys got up.  
  
She looked at her clock and sighed " It already 3" she said slumped on the now spotless floor, " Yeah looks like we missed lunch" said Yusuke as his stomach grumbled.  
  
"Who says we can't eat" said Ross getting up with a feverish grin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke  
  
"I mean, im hungry and I have every right of eating" she said leaving them with mixed expressions.  
  
They walked outside to see her making her way to the Mess hall they followed in pursuit.  
  
"You must me crazy" said Kurama now that they were behind her, she turned "No im just hungry, now are you or aren't you in?" she asked they looked at each other.  
  
"In" said Yusuke and Kuwa slapping fists.  
  
"Alright, but lets not do anything too drastic" he said as he gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Wait here" she said to the boys outside the back door, she climbed up the drain pipe and kicked a vent in and entered through it.  
  
~ Inside Vent~  
  
'Alright let's see' she thought a she crawled in the vent looking down at the rooms she passed, 'Man where is it?" she thought as she finally got on top of the room she had been looking for.  
  
She kicked the bottom vent open and flipped to the ground gracefully, she went to the door the boys were waiting at and opened it.  
  
They entered and noticed the fridge and freezers were locked with dead bolts.  
  
"What is this place, I mean damn they think that we are going to steal food of all things, shame on them" said Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"Yeah well there not that smart" said Ross kicking the lock to the fridge which fell off.  
  
"They used the cheap kind" she said kicking the lock out of her way and opening the fridge.  
  
"ALRIGHT POPEY'S CHICKEN" she said taking out a bucket of chicken and throwing it on the table.  
  
"You're weird" said Yusuke with a weird expression.  
  
"I like my chicken what can I say?" she said with a grin as she grabbed a can of soda, and putting the chicken into the microwave.  
  
"What you don't eat chicken cold?" asked Kuwa eating a piece from another bucket he had found.  
  
"Uh No, I can't eat cold food" she said popping the can of coke open and chugging it, they looked at her.  
  
"What its gross, chicken is suppose to be warm" she said smashing the can in her hand and throwing it into a near by trash can.  
  
They ate in silence, eating pretty much everything in the fridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brown slammed through the door, making the teens drop what they were eating.  
  
"Lookie what we got here, I was looking for my squad and then realized that the vent out side" he held up the frame.  
  
"WAS BROKEN, AND LOOK YOU'RE MY FOOD!" he yelled throwing the vent frame down.  
  
"HN" the team looked at Hiei and then noticed it wasn't him, they turned to Ross who was still eating a chicken leg.  
  
Brown stomped over to her, and took her by the ear, which made her yelp.  
  
"I can take it this was you're doing" he said pulling her up by her ear.  
  
She flinched "wow you're not as dumb as you seem" she said as he yanked her from her seat.  
  
"You know all of you are alike, you're snot nosed pig headed brats" he said as he stood in front of Ross.  
  
"Oh and are you trying to tell me that you're not" she said with an angelic tone, he smacked her across the face making her take a few steps backwards.  
  
"HEY you can't do that she wasn't the only one who's here you know" said Yusuke standing up.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke" she said taking them by surprise, she spit some blood and looked up at Brown evilly.  
  
"You know I should have told Koenma from the start" she said which took the team by shock.  
  
"Oh and me spoil you're little secret, hah you wouldn't dare" he said stepping a step forward.  
  
"Yeah well, it's better than you putting this camp in danger, Kage" she said, making him grin.  
  
"Oh my little Rossy is all grown up, now are we I see we have improved our senses, I was kinda surprised it took you this long" he said with a taking a step forward.  
  
"YOU DISGUST ME" she yelled making her hand into a fist and smashing it into his abdomen.  
  
He took a few steps backwards and them fell slamming into the ground, blood trickled out of his mouth.  
  
"so long bastard , hope you like the spirit world" she said looking down at him.  
  
"You mean that he is a a demon and I didn't see it" said Yusuke in shock.  
  
"Yep" she said  
  
"AND YOU KILLED HIM" yelled Kuwa.  
  
"WELL YEAH" she said putting her hands into the air, "That's all im telling you" she said getting up and stepping over the body.  
  
"Wow well that was weird" said Yusuke.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama.  
  
"HN" said Hiei leaving the room. 


	10. Isolation

~ Chapter 9~  
  
They sat at the same old flimsy table that they sat at every day, and then the doors slammed open.  
  
"ROSS GEM GET DOWN HERE NOW" yelled a red faced tall man , he had muscles and red fiery hair which was hidden under a cap, she got up slowly and walked over, she stood at attention in front on him ,she wore her greens and had her hair in a tight French braid hidden underneath her hat.  
  
"You are going to learn respect for your commanders and for your fellow peers" he yelled at her.  
  
"I found Sergeant Brown dead at the back of the mess hall" he said as the entire room filled up with chatter.  
  
"SILENCE" he yelled.  
  
"I think, Gem might have had something to do with it that is why I am taking Gem to isolation alone! Where she will not be a threat to anyone on this camp" he said making Ross double take.  
  
"You got to be kidding me" she said with a ruffled brow.  
  
"NO, I am most certainly serious, you will be taught alone away from anyone you might danger and you will NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY UNTIL I MAKE YOU SWEAT AND BLEED FOR THE ONES YOU HAVE TORTUED AND KILLED DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR?" he asked she looked up at him.  
  
"Crystal sir" she said, Yusuke stood up.  
  
"Sir she" but Ross sent an energy wave that made him tumble back into his seat, "Sir I acted alone" she said looking up at the man.  
  
"COME ON CADET" he said taking her harshly by the arm out the door.  
  
"NO wait" said Yusuke but Ross glared daggers at him, as she was lead out of the room by the large man and two others behind her.  
  
"She had it coming" said a guy, Yusuke had it he got up and took the kid by the collar.  
  
"You know, I have had about enough of you making fun of her don't you know that if she wanted to she could you in seconds" said Yusuke making the kid choke for air.  
  
He placed him down and then noticed that the commanders around the room were rushing out the door, "If that's true there going to need some back up" said One rushing out to help Ross"  
  
"Great," said Yusuke kicking the table.  
  
"Well what can we do?" asked Kurama  
  
"Nothin," said Kuwa. Hiei just watched the scene with no expression.  
  
"HN"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys were walking to the cabin now alone in the dark, the commanders made the entire mess hall stay later for their 'protection'  
  
Koenma popped up behind Yusuke but he didn't seem startled,  
  
"Hey Koenma" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hey aren't you going to scream or something?" asked the floating toddler.  
  
"No, I figured you would be around" he said stopping in the clearing that Ross had danced in before.  
  
"Right well I heard what happened"  
  
"Yeah and I think I just made it worse" said Yusuke angrily.  
  
"How can it get any worse?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Shut up Dufus, I mean the kid deserves a break she only did it for protection" said Yusuke looking at Koenma.  
  
"Yes well, Im sure she will be fine, Ross has been in some tight situations before" he said as Botan popped out of no where on her ore scaring the pants off of Yusuke.  
  
"How can you say that sir this place is a death sentence" said Botan angrily jumping off her ore, she looked at the Yusuke who was hyperventilating.  
  
"I heard what happened and, Oh sorry Yusuke didn't mean to frighten you" said Botan to the now blue Yusuke.  
  
"Well you could have at least warned me" he sad now turning his normal shade again.  
  
"Sorry but I over heard Koenma and just had to protest" she said turning to the pint size ruler.  
  
"Don't you think you can take this into consideration I mean she is apart of the team now" said Botan pleading.  
  
"Im sorry Botan, but Ross is going to have to figure this one out on her own" said Koenma.  
  
"Besides it will be easier to keep track of her" said Koenma  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!!" yelled a fuming Botan, which took everyone off guard.  
  
"WELL I CARE ABOUT THE WORLD IF THAT'S WHAT YOU MEAN!" he yelled, she backed down.  
  
"Oh I forgot" she said.  
  
"Well im off I have classes in the morning" she said getting back on her ore.  
  
"What do you mean classes, you mean you are still going to WestPoint!" yelled Yusuke in disbelief.  
  
"Well of course Silly Ta, Ta" she said racing off into the night sky.  
  
Yusuke looked at Koenma "Don't worry she will be fine" he said disappearing.  
  
"I promise" said Koenma's voice as it faded away.  
  
"I hope he's right" said Kurama  
  
~ Authoress' note~ well I know I was kinda mean, but it works with the story trust me, PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
Yus: Yeah review or else she will kill us  
  
Blue: I wouldn't kill you Im having too much fun writing about you.  
  
Kuwa: Yeah right you're just waiting for the right time.  
  
Hiei: Everyone wants to kill you Fool  
  
Kuwa: Hey shut up shrimp  
  
Kur: Children please  
  
Blue: No it's funny, let them fight, wait hey what am I saying im the writer HAHAHA  
  
They all move away slowly and stare.  
  
Yus: and I thought Kuwabara's face was scary  
  
Kuwa: Yeah, wait hey shut up.  
  
Blue: MUAHH stay tuned for another chapter.  
  
Yus: this isn't TV  
  
Blue: Shut up  
  
Kur: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
. 


	11. Shifting of Life

~ Chapter 10~  
  
The boys were now in the dingy cabin, they sat on their bunks in silence, Kuwa looked at Ross' now empty bunk, and he sighed and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Man this sucks" he said lying on his back.  
  
"Shut up fool" said Hiei from his bunk.  
  
"Shut up shrimp it's not my fault you don't care about anyone but yourself" said Kuwa standing up.  
  
"I don't know why you care about the bitch in the first place" said Hiei still on his back on the top bunk.  
  
"Well maybe because she helped me when I was in trouble now why shouldn't I help her" asked Kuwa now in front of Kurama and Hiei's bunk.  
  
"Because anyone who helped you is weak and she deserves her punishment" said Hiei coldly.  
  
"Why you little, GET DOWN HERE IM GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE IN" said Kuwa now in a fighting stance, his back foot hit something.  
  
"Hey wait, what is this?" asked Kuwa picking up the culprit it was her Journal.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
'What the" she thought as she stopped in mid walk.  
  
"Get a move on, come on" said a guard hitting her back with a rifle.  
  
"They have my-" she stopped and did a back flip landing behind the guard.  
  
"Sorry I don't have tie for this" she said hitting him in the back of the head making him collapse, she took off for the cabin.  
  
"Hey wait STOP" yelled a guard who had just seen the scene; he took off after her with a few other guards.  
  
~ Cabin~  
  
"Hey it's her Journal" said Yusuke taking it.  
  
"Hn pathetic" said Hiei rolling over, away from the scene.  
  
"Maybe we should open it" said Yusuke about to flip one of the pages.  
  
"Wait" said Kurama putting a hand over his.  
  
"We shouldn't, it's not ours" said Kurama taking it from Yusuke.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
'I have to get there before they open it' she thought as she raced throughout the forest, she could here the guards and dogs behind her.  
  
'Im sure im going to pay for this' she thought as she jumped into a near bye tree and began to travel above the guards, as they caught up.  
  
'Damn this body'  
  
~ Cabin~  
  
"But if we do read it, it could tell us why Ross is the way she is and maybe why she left in the first place" said Yusuke, as Kurama contemplated the idea.  
  
"Just open it Kitsune" said Hiei.  
  
Kurama was just about to open it when.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Ross racing for the book, she retrieved it and held it to her chest breathing hard.  
  
They could hear the guards.  
  
"Close the door!" she said as Kurama shut it.  
  
"WHAT the hell is going on?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Those Fuckers are trying to catch me, that's what" she said trying to breath, she searched through her pockets and retrieved an inhaler, she used it.  
  
"What you have an inhaler" said Kuwa looking at her.  
  
She waited a few seconds "Danmit that's not the point, you guys have to promise me that you will not help me" she said taking them all back.  
  
"WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" said Yusuke.  
  
"Im not now promise" she said giving them a stern look the guards were only feet away.  
  
They slammed open the door, "There she is grab her" said one as he charged at her, two took her by the arms.  
  
"Hey what's this?" asked one about to take her journal.  
  
"NO" she yelled throwing him across the cabin and sticking it in her shirt.  
  
A guard came behind her and put a knife to her throat, he took her arms and pulled them behind her back, she stood there lifting her chin from the blade.  
  
"PROMISE" she yelled as they pushed her out the door.  
  
"I. Promise" said Yusuke softly.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled  
  
"I SAID I PROMISE!" he yelled tears streaming down his face now.  
  
They watched as she was escorted through the woods out of sight.  
  
"Damnit!" yelled Yusuke kicking the door shut.  
  
"Yusuke I think you did the right thing" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, besides even if you were to help that fool, you would just get yourself in deeper trouble" said Hiei in a cocky voice.  
  
"Shut up Hiei" said Yusuke going to his bunk and turning out of View.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross was pushed through the woods harshly, thought she had succeeded in her mission, she didn't care.  
  
"I see you tried to escape, good try but not good enough" said a large man in uniform.  
  
"I'LL MAKE SECURITY SO STRICT THAT MOSQUITOES WILL BE MORE WELCOME THAN YOU ON THIS CAMP DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he asked she just keep on walking her eyes fixed on the ground ahead of her.  
  
"I didn't hear you" he said smacking her upside the head, she turned slowly to face him "Yes sir" she said with a glare that would make the devil himself turn cold. She tunred her head and kept on walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been walking for some time and finally came to a stop, in front of an area surrounded by barbed wire, he pressed an intercom button.  
  
"We have the girl" he said as the gates slowly opened, they pushed her in and the gates closed behind her.  
  
"HAVE FUN CADET, HAHAHAHA" he laughed as he walked off leaving her standing alone.  
  
"ATTEND HUT" said a voice behind her she turned around to see a fairly young man, he had black spiky hair, hidden underneath his cap, and he was at least a foot taller than herself and was lean.  
  
'He doesn't seem that intimidating to me' she said looking at him up and down.  
  
'But then again they wouldn't put him in here for no reason' she thought.  
  
"I SAID ATTEND HUT" he said getting her attention, she stood at attention lazily.  
  
"I" he said getting closer.  
  
"Am you're new private commander, Major Marshal" he said, as she looked at him with a weird expression.  
  
"You are now being held in what we call the discipline area" he said as she stood their in the dark, he came up to her and grabbed her by the air.  
  
"Which means you're ass is on my turf, so welcome to your own little piece of paradise" he said pulling her harder by the hair, she yelled from the pain.  
  
"Oh we don't like that do we" he said throwing her to the ground.  
  
"Get up and move to your quarters cadet, hell starts tomorrow" he said as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"And may I ask where the hell that is?" she asked looking at him with a confused look; he pointed to a building across the field.  
  
"And don't get smart with me cadet, im one to take it seriously" he said dismissing her, as he made his way to the barracks on her left.  
  
"Great." she said as she made her way the far off building, when coming closer she noticed it was heavily guarded.  
  
"Man I'd rather be in Makai Hell" she said quietly as the guards let her pass, she closed the rickety door behind her she searched for a light switch and turned it on.  
  
Inside the poorly lit room, there was no floor but dirt was used as a substitute there was no one else present as she walked down the isle, there were single dingy beds on either side going down the room, and one on the right was occupied by her bag, which was obviously made prior to her being taken away, she moved briskly down the rest of the way to a rickety old door frame, she looked in to see a bathroom in worse condition than the one she had cleaned that morning.  
  
"Man this is pretty" she thought as she moved past the sinks, and then to the shower area, which was open walled, shower stood alone in the middle of the room, with about 5 separate nozzles on each shower head, she looked at the tile, she believed it was suppose to be blue at one point but now seemed a greenish yellow from the growing mold "NASTY" she yelled.  
  
"Glad you like it" said a voice behind her she turned to see a cadet, about half a foot taller than herself , he looked as if he had blood on his hands he held a knife in one.  
  
"Uh hi" she said backing away.  
  
"Do I frighten you?" he asked, his most noticeable characteristic was his teal messy hair, and he had teal eyes to match.  
  
She looked shocked and then stood her ground, "N..o.. NO you don't" she said standing her ground.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked getting closer to her.  
  
"Yes im sure" she said glaring at him; he looked her up and down.  
  
"Good" he said lowering his threatening disposition, and going to the sink to wipe his hands, Ross relaxed a little.  
  
"I can take it you know their demons right?" he said, making her go into shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Name's Bruce," he said holding out his hand. She didn't take it.  
  
"It's alright I understand, they thought I was crazy too" he said taking his hand back.  
  
"Wait you know there demons?" she asked he looked shocked and then smiled.  
  
" Ah, so you do know what im talking about" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well yeah, but how did you know?" she said walking up to him.  
  
"Well" he started walking to the beds and sitting down on the one opposite of hers.  
  
He looked up at her, "Let me ask you something, how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Easy, I got Brown" she said sitting on her bed.  
  
"Yeah me too, actually the entire camp thinks he killed me" he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Wait you're the kid he 'killed' "she said im amazement.  
  
"Yep" he said flopping on his back.  
  
"So what did you do to piss him off?" he asked  
  
"I didn't, I killed Him" she said making him jerk upright.  
  
"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKEN SHITTEN ME" he said staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, im not" she said lying on her back.  
  
"Wait, wait you mean tot ell me that you killed one of the biggest losers in the world?" he asked towering over her lying body.  
  
"Looks that way" she said sitting up.  
  
"Kudos" he said raising his hand for a high five, she slapped it.  
  
"So uh what's your name anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Ross" she said  
  
He chuckled "OH I've heard a lot about you in Makai" he said making Ross jolt up.  
  
"What do you mean Makai?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Oh didn't I tell you, I'm a demon" he said smiling.  
  
"Well I guess that makes sense, but wait what you are?" she asked staring at him.  
  
"Im a shape shifter" he said, she looked at him.  
  
"See look" and with that he turned into a teal dog and barked.  
  
"Wow nice, think you can teach me?" she asked as he turned back to his original self.  
  
"Maybe, what are you?" he asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you find out" she said with a smirk as someone banged on the front door.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO BED NOW" yelled a guard, they turned out the light.  
  
"Night" said Bruce.  
  
"Night" said Ross unsure about what was going on as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Authoress' note~ I OWN BRUCE!!! He is my character, but anyways what do you think??? Review!! 


	12. Hardships

~Chapter 11~  
  
~ Dream World~  
  
"Come on if you don't hurry up were toast" said a young male voice to a figure in the tree.  
  
"HN we will be fine, go ahead with the others" said another, the figure below nodded and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
A flash of black was seen from tree to tree until.  
  
-BAM-  
  
Hiei slammed into something hard and fell back against the tree. He looked around for what it was but found nothing.  
  
"HN" he stepped forward and then, a young girl hung down from the branch above him.  
  
"Hello" she said with her head tilted to one side, he looked at her, he was no more than 8 himself, and this creature looked a year or two younger.  
  
"I said Hello" she said in a high girly squeaky voice.  
  
"Out of my way human" he said as he tried to brush past her. But she stopped him with a hand on his chest; she dropped from the branch she had been holding onto.  
  
"You could have at least said you're sorry" she said with a glare her eyes were a crystal blue that shot through his heart like ice, she had on a pink frilly dress and her curly white-blonde hair was in a high pony tail on top of her head, in a pink scruntchy.  
  
He examined her more and then realized she had a TAIL!! That's what was holding her this whole time.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU" he said with a questionable look, she frowned "That's not very nice" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh then explain this" he said grabbing her tail, she looked slightly dizzy as she stole it back.  
  
"Don't touch that!" she said petting her tail.  
  
"You're not human!" he said.  
  
"Well duh" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on" said a voice below them, "I don't have time for this" he said brushing past her.  
  
"Don't you want this?" she asked holding a sack in her hand, Hiei checked his pockets.  
  
"How did you get that?" he asked as she kept it out of his reach, though she was shorter than him.  
  
"Magic" she said giggling.  
  
"Where are you?" said a male's voice.  
  
"Uh oh" she said, "Gotta go, here" she said handing him the sack and before he knew it she kissed him on the cheek and had disappeared.  
  
~ End of dream~  
  
"Ah" yelled Hiei jolting up, 'Man I haven't dreamed that in forever I wonder why I am now? Huh stupid girl' he thought as he touched his cheek and frowned pulling the sheets over his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marshall walked into barracks and lit a blank bomb rolling it to the middle of the room.  
  
BAM BAM BAM  
  
Both Ross and Bruce sprung up throwing themselves onto the ground for protection.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE CHILDREN AND WELCOME TO CAMP MARSHALL NOW PUT ON YOUR HAPPY FACES CAUSE TODAY IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOUR LIFE" he yelled as they got up and dressed hurriedly.  
  
They ran outside to meet a cold wind.  
  
" Good morning, Now I see you like food well there will be none for the next three days, now that I have settled that, We start day one" he said taking out a club.  
  
"Now I believe that pain is the basis of life, so today and for the rest of your days that is how I am going to teach" he said slamming the club into Bruce as he tumbled over.  
  
"Hey you sack of shit that was no fair" said Ross leaing over to make sure he was still breathing.  
  
"O h I don't appreciate that kind of language coming from a lady on my camp" he said hitting her with the club she doubled over and stared up, blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
"Im no lady" she said fixing her composure.  
  
"OH is that so, you just won yourself a week in the hole" he said poking her in the back with the club, to a small sunken in area, surrounded by a 10 foot brick wall with no ceiling.  
  
"You don't want to be treated like a girl, fine welcome to you're new home" he said pushing her in and slamming the barb wired door.  
  
She collapsed on the mud floor, knowing she had been beat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ One Month Later~  
  
The boys sat at their usual table, and listened to their surroundings.  
  
"Man did you hear about Ross" said a boy with glasses, he pushed them up.  
  
"I heard they killed her, and hacked her into little pieces" he said as they table laughed.  
  
"Yeah right they wouldn't have made it that east for her" said another.  
  
"No I saw it, I saw them carry her body off the grounds" said one with blond hair.  
  
Yusuke's vein pulsed, he felt like blowing up this whole damn camp.  
  
"Man this is so stupid" said Yusuke gamming his fork into his 'meatloaf'.  
  
The table looked at him in curiosity.  
  
"EXCUSE ME IS THERE A YUSUKE URAMESHI PRESENT" said a Tall pudgy man.  
  
"Man maybe it's about Ross" he said as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah right there" he said making the entire canteen turn to face him.  
  
"Come with me" said the man, motioning Yusuke out the door.  
  
~Later~  
  
Yusuke came back into the Mess Hall with a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"What is it Urameshi?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Im leaving" he said as the entire table dropped their forks.  
  
"What" said Hiei angrily.  
  
"Im leaving I have to go train for this Dark Tournament think" said Yusuke quietly.  
  
"Really" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great" he said laughing.  
  
"Indeed" said Kurama as the others and himself stood up and left, the Mess Hall.  
  
They walked outside it was raining heavily, and then a heard a shrill scream.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kurama on alert.  
  
"I don't know, but lets not stick around to figure it out" said Kurama as the others nodded and began to run to their Bunker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross looked up weakly at the sky, the rain poured down her bruised and bloody face, she screamed as they hit her again.  
  
She was tied to a pole in the middle of the pouring rain, the officers had their sleeves rolled up and hit her again, she screamed.  
  
Her bruised abdomen and body ached from their abuse; he eyes were stained with blood and her hair messy and dirt with soot.  
  
A large guard ran up and kicked her in her right knee making her scream bloody murder.  
  
"Why don't you just cry already girl" said Marshall taking her roughly by the hair.  
  
"NEVER" she stuttered as he looked at her, she clenched her teeth.  
  
"She's done stick her in the pen" he said passing her as the guards untied her broken body and threw her in the muddy hole, slamming the door shut.  
  
She couldn't move every time she moved a muscle, her body screamed in agony, 'Damnit' she thought as she moved herself into a painful sitting position, she breathed hard, spitting out some blood and looking up at the sky, the rain washed away some of the salt from her eyes, and she grimaced as she pulled out her 'Journal' and writing.  
  
- I've been in this hole for three weeks now, and the time I spend outside it I am healing from the beatings I receive, I haven't had a shower in a week and knee is badly in need of attention, Damn them I will not give them their satisfaction, I REFUSE I will stay in this pit of mud until I die, or until Hell freezes over-  
  
She stopped she heard a noise in the now night sky, "Who's there?" she asked shutting her journal and placing it in her shirt.  
  
"It's me" said Bruce's voice; she moved closer to the entrance of the pit and looked out to see teal eyes staring at her.  
  
"Hey" she said weakly with a smile, "I have something for you" he said pulling out a two rolls from underneath his shirt.  
  
"Oh no Bruce I can't take"  
  
"Take it, you haven't eaten in days, and besides I owe you" he said as she took the bread and stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Thanks" she said with she chewed.  
  
"WHO GOES THERE" said a guards voice as a spot light moved to Bruce's position he moved out of the way, it stayed there for a few seconds and then moved on to its normal search.  
  
" Here" he said handing her dry bandages, " Take care of that knee will you" he said as she took them and he moved swiftly back to the barrack.  
  
She sat down and tore open her canvas pants, her right knee was in shambles, it looked gruesome as she tightened the bandages around it putting it back into the proper position.  
  
She laid her head against the hard brick and fell asleep in the pouring rain.  
  
~ Authoress note~ I want to cry it makes me feel so. sad PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Silence is Golden

~ Chapter 12~  
  
It had been a week or so since Uramashi. And the team kept hearing the shame shrilling scream every night when they made their way to their barracks.  
  
~ Break Fast~  
  
"Man did you hear the screaming?" asked the blonde boy from the other day.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it was Gem's ghost screaming for help, from the underworld" said the Boy with glasses, they laughed.  
  
Kuwa dropped his fork and took the boy wearing glasses by the collar; Kuwa was at least a foot taller.  
  
"Look you jerk; I don't know who you think you are but if Ross heard you she would tear you into a million pieces" said Kuwa with the boy's face an inch from his.  
  
"Too bad she can't" said the blond from behind him.  
  
"Why you" But he was cut off by Kurama;s hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't Kuwabara you'll only entice them" he said Kuwa dropped the kid.  
  
"And what the hell does that mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means you'll make them talk about it more you buffoon" said Hiei.  
  
"Hey shut up shrimp" said Kuwa.  
  
" Please donlt argue" said Kurama, as Major Martin approached them, "Come on boys shooting practice" he said as they followed.  
  
"Man it won't be nay fun without Urameshi and Ross around" said Kuwa as Martin stopped.  
  
"Don't use the 'R' word in front of me" he said angrily.  
  
"What Ross" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh" said Kuwa as they followed in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Some one has been stealing food" yelled Marshall.  
  
"And there is only one culprit" he started, as he then took Bruce roughly by the arm.  
  
"YOU" he said, Bruce looked up with confusion.  
  
"You'll pay" he said shoving Bruce to the 'pole'  
  
"NO WAIT!!" yelled Ross from the Hole.  
  
"What?" asked Marshall.  
  
"It was me" she said leaning against the brick wall for support. He dropped Bruce and waltzed over to where she stood, "I couldn't have been you, see you're in there and the food is out here it's that simple" he said gripping the wire with his gloved hands.  
  
"You're dumber than I thought" she said making him double take.  
  
"What" he said ripping open the door and taking her by the arm.  
  
"I said" she looked up at him with her beaten and cut face.  
  
"YOUR DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT" she yelled making him hit her in the back of the head making her fall to the ground.  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, you're an inferior insect not even worth being called the scum of this Earth" he said spitting on her. He moved to where he left Bruce.  
  
"STOP" she stuttered getting to her feet painfully. He turned around "Get back on the ground I'll deal with you later" he said as he took Bruce by the neck.  
  
"Its me you want" she yelled making him turn once again.  
  
He dropped the boy "What?" he asked.  
  
"It's me you want. Im the one who killed him" She said leaning against the barbed wire.  
  
He smirked and grabbed her by the neck making her yelp,  
  
"So you finally admit it, Ha you scum I knew the truth and yet you thought that you could hide it from me" he said twisting her head.  
  
"Go. To. Hell" she stuttered.  
  
"What?" he asked tightening his grip.  
  
"I said go to hell, back where you came from you fucken dirty ass bastard, I will never let you get the satisfaction of taming me" she said making him so angry he didn't know what to do, he took out his gun.  
  
"You know" he said rubbing the pistol against the side of her head.  
  
"Maybe I should take you out of your misery now" he said clicking it.  
  
"On second thought" he said suddenly taking it gun and aiming it at Bruce.  
  
"BRUCE NO" she yelled as he fired, Bruce didn't know what hit him and he was gone.  
  
"I won't give you that satisfaction, I guess I'll be seeing little Brucey in hell" he said leaving a speechless Ross; she fell to her knees without a word, as a shrill laugh echoed throughout the camp.  
  
"No" she whispered as she fell onto her face.  
  
~ Dream Land~  
  
"Come Ross it's no that hard" said Bruce as he turned into a cat.  
  
He watched Ross on her sick bed, but hse couldn't do it.  
  
"Its not that hard, just concentrate on that wall" he said pointing to the wall across from her.  
  
He watched her as she what she was told and then.  
  
-POP-  
  
'Meow' said a cat, from the bed.  
  
"You did, didn't I?" she laughed  
  
~ End of Dream Land~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Kuwa, after hearing the piercing laughter.  
  
"Yeah" said Kurama looking in the direction it came from.  
  
"It doesn't sound pleasant" said Hiei, even he couldn't deny it.  
  
"HEY WHAT"S THAT?" asked Kuwa, The boys looked in the direction he was pointing in, they saw a group of men carry a white body bag.  
  
"Oh my GOD it's ROSS!" yelled Kuwa.  
  
"Look away boys" said Martin shielding them from the site.  
  
"Damn them" said Kurama under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- It's been a month since Bruce's death, and yet I still don't have the strength to speak. Im a coward I can't bear this place any longer, I fear it has changed me for the worst and yet I wonder what still have in store for me. I haven't eaten in at least a week I lost count of the days since I have been in this hole, they decided the best way to beat me id through starvation, though they still beat me every day. I can't even think about protesting I don't even have the strength to sit up anymore I fear the end is near-  
  
She closed the book and tucked it under he shirt, in its spot, she heard the 'man' come near her cell and looked up from the dirt.  
  
Marshall looked down into the hole, "Still silent I see, well maybe if we threw you around a little you will speak your mind" he said looking down at her, she frail and weak , her entire body shone bruises and the beatings she took from not doing as told.  
  
"No protest alright then" he said opening the gate and throwing her out. 


	14. Birthday Stars

~Chapter 13~  
  
The stars twinkled back at Ross as she looked up at the night sky; she adjusted her leg and cringed at the pain she received. She took out her Journal.  
  
-Its May now, I've been silent for months on end I lost track of the days but I do believe my Birthday is Tomorrow, Huh I hope they don't decide to give me a present. My knee is in shambles I can barely stand the pain, My fears have come true I have made myself cold and distant I only breath when I know I am alone, though I have had a few nights sleep lately due to the warm weather, I fear that Koenma believes I am dead, its probably for the best, I wonder sometimes why he doesn't contact me I suppose I am no good anyways.-  
  
She finished writing as spring shower came, rain dotting her face as she tried to shelter herself from the rain. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, as her pendant glowed.  
  
~ Mean while~  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her," yelled Kuwa.  
  
"Well we lost her energy signal months ago, and figured that she was masking it but unfortunately she isn't, tomorrow is her birthday and the pendant would have started reacting to her by now" he said getting a confused look from them.  
  
"What do you mean reacting?" asked Kurama  
  
"Well Ross will be 14 tomorrow the double seven and that's when the stone starts feeding and saving energy for when she turns 15" he said confusing them.  
  
"It means that she starts to react to the stone" he said as they boys finally understood.  
  
"Poor Ross I fear what state she is in, or even if she is alive" said Koenma as they boys looked down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Next Morning~  
  
Ross woke up to sound of a trumpet, she flinched her fingers as the rain softly dripped onto them. She sat up and shook her head with a groan.  
  
She looked around the base, it was quiet.. A little too quiet.  
  
So sighed and closed her eyes laying her head on the cool brick wall.  
  
"Hello my little darling" said a voice at the wire door; she opened one eye to see her least favorite person Marshall.  
  
She groaned, "oh what not happy to see me" he said frowning.  
  
"Too bad time to get up" he said throwing a bucket of mud onto her she clenched her teeth and attached the door, only to receive scratched hands from the snide wire.  
  
"Oh a little feisty today are we alright then" he said opening the door. She looked at him with a weird expression and then slumped on the opposite wall.  
  
"AWE what you going to make me go in there" he said at the door.  
  
"Alright fine" he said entering the small space. He took her roughly by the hair and forced her to stand up, making her flinch under the weight on her knee.  
  
He forced her hands behind her back and pushed her forcefully to the outside, Ross had enough her stomped her left foot onto his, as he let go in agony she shoved him into the cage slamming the door to a lock position.  
  
She looked down at him, as he sat on the floor in disbelief, she was raggedy and had torn clothes, her hair was a mess and her face has full of mud and dirt from before she was unrecognizable. She smirked and choked out a few laughs before taking off to the woods.  
  
"COME BACK YOU BITCH GUARDS GET HER!" he yelled as she took off faster than light into the dense forest, the guards raced after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys sat, as they played cards it was raining so there were no classes.  
  
Hiei looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"HN nothing" he said getting up to leave through the door.  
  
"Im going for a walk" he said shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Huh shorty must be getting cabin fever" said Kuwa dealing another game.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This is so stupid I hate this fucken shit hole' he thought as he walked in the forest kicking a stone.  
  
"What was that?" he said out loud as he heard it again.  
  
"She can't be that far come on" said a guards voice and the sound of barking broke through the serene air.  
  
"OVER HEAR" said one closer, he thought he could feel their breath on the back of his neck, what was he to do surely if they were demons he would kill them all but humans?  
  
Then something grabbed him and threw him into a bush covering his mouth.  
  
He tried to speak but , " Sh." it said as the guards came closer the dogs sniffed the air, one guard began to search the bush he hid in, " COME ON THIS WAY" said the guard motioning to the opposite direction.  
  
Hiei felt the hand come from covering his mouth, as the figured moved brisk fully away, but Hiei grabbed it by the arm, making it yelp in pain.  
  
He turned to face a muddy human figure, a few inches shorter than himself, He looked tattered and beat.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked tightening his grip, it yelped and pulled away form Hiei's reach.  
  
"Answer me" he said now getting angry.  
  
He sped away, as Hiei followed in pursuit.  
  
'Who is this person' thought Hiei as he ran through the dense brush.  
  
'Why would he save me?' thought Hiei as lost sight of the being.  
  
"DAMNIT!" he said out loud, he took off his bandana and opened his third eye searching for him, and he caught his energy signal and made his way in its direction.  
  
Hiei stopped in front of a tree covered spot and moved the brush out of the way to reveal a brook; he walked closer to it and looked at the glossy pebbles that covered the shore, and then he saw the figure in the middle of the shallow water.  
  
"HEY" he yelled as he ducked his head under water, Hiei got closer, the figure surfaced and made Hiei gasp, in front of him was a bruised tattered Ross.  
  
She had untied her hair and was stroking her fingers through it, her face was badly bruise and barely recognizable, she looked older than before, she had cuts and scraps all through her face.  
  
"Ross" said Hiei in disbelief, she looked up with a glare and pulled her head from under the water, and her hair was fairly longer and met her back now.  
  
She walked out of the shallow water, she was shapelier than before and her clothes were torn to shreds, her knee visible was entirely shattered, and black and blue.  
  
Hiei looked at her in disbelief, "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked her, she looked at him her eyes were a dull gray, she looked cold and distant.  
  
She ripped the pendant from around her neck and placed her tattered hands around each other to form a sword.  
  
"So you want to fight" said Hiei taking out his own Katana.  
  
She nodded as he stood in ready position, she plumaged at him.  
  
All that could be heard was the sound of swords clashing and them they skidded in opposite directions, she breathed hard as well as him.  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
'Why am I doing this?' I thought as I raced towards him once more, as we began to fight.  
  
'Why don't I just admit that he is stronger and get the hell out of here?" she thought as she blocked one of his blows.  
  
'NO DON'T GIVE HIM THAT SATISFATION ROSS" said voice in my head. We got in to a full fledge fight and I knew I was in it for the long run.  
  
'Damnit'  
  
~ So what do you think ??? REVIEW!!!!~ 


	15. Birthdays are for Suckers

~Chapter 14~  
  
'NO DON'T GIVE HIM THAT SATISFATION ROSS" said voice in my head. We got in to a full fledge fight and I knew I was in it for the long run.  
  
'Damnit'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei darted, in out of view; everything around Ross seemed to be spinning.  
  
She focused and caught site of him, dodging a blow, she locked her blade with his making it unmovable.  
  
"Why did you help me?" he asked as she gave him a cold glare, letting his blade slip out of her grip in the process, she flipped backwards into a fighting stance ,both her hands were tied with dirty bandages, and her face seemed to be dirty, cause of the dust kicked up form the fight.  
  
"What don't have the courage to speak?" asked Hiei, she gritted her teeth and growled plunging at him, but he dodged it and caught her by the throat.  
  
She gulped under the pressure of the blade, and looked at him with a stare he had never seen before, fear.  
  
"Answer me" said Hiei angrily, he watched as she just lifted her chin from the point of his katana, he let his blade down and shielded it.  
  
"Pathetic" he said turning his back to her.  
  
'If im so pathetic than why did I save you?" said a cold chilling voice telepathically to him.  
  
He turned with curiosity, "Then why did you?" he asked her as she moved over to the creek her blade was gone now and she placed the pendant around her neck, brushing her messy hair out of her face, she began to braid it back ,as she sat on the brook's shore, she angled herself and gave out a grunt from the pain as she sat down on the cool, smooth rocks.  
  
'Not even you deserve that' she said turning around to face him, her face cold and emotionless.  
  
"Why don't you speak?" he asked as he walked closer to her.  
  
'The silence keeps me sane' said a cold dark voice in his head, sending chills down his spine.  
  
~ Hiei's POV~  
  
I look at her, she looks as if she's been through hell and back, her face is full of bruises and scraps, she looks as if she been through a meat grinder. Her eyes are blackened and her knee is in bad need of repair. She doesn't speak and the telepathic voice I hear sounds cold and distant like a wondering banshee.  
  
'Why doesn't she speak, it keeps her sane? What does she mean by that?' I wonder as I watch her beaten hands weave her mangled hair into a braid, obviously it had not been kept in weeks, her clothing are caked with sludge and grime, torn to shreds and bound back together by tattered rags  
  
She looks, different older, like she aged 50 years in the last 5-6 months, she looks unrecognizable from before, her pale face blotched black and blue, I can't even tell where one bruise starts and another begins, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw white in her golden locks, thought they are a manure brown now from the brook and dirt from the brawl, I wonder if I should ask what has happened but then protest myself out of it.  
  
~ End of Hiei's POV~  
  
Hiei watched her as she tied her hair off, She stood whimpering from the pain she endured standing, she looked into the water and placed a hand on her dirty cheek.  
  
'I can't even recognize myself, I haven't seen my reflection since I left' she said surprising Hiei as he looked in the brook's water back at her.  
  
"I thought you were afraid of water,and if so why were you in it when I discovered you?" said Hiei she sighed.  
  
'I am, but in this camp you grow up fast and don't have time for fears' said the same bone chilling voice from before.  
  
She moved to the faced him and stared lingering on his eyes, he watched her gray orbs with fascination as she closed them and raised her face to the now blue sky.  
  
'I haven't spoken in months, ever since' she stopped her telepathic message and looked the other way; sniffing but she didn't drop a tear.  
  
' Well anyways, sorry if my presence startles you, I don't know why im telling you this, maybe its because I haven't spoken to anyone sane since they closed those wire gates' she said squinting her eyes shut and turning to face him again.  
  
' Im not going to burden you with my sad damsel in distress story, all I have to say now is stay away from me, or your going to be in danger and will suffer the consequences' she said giving his a knowing stare, which surprised him.  
  
'I don't want sympathy' she said taking him back a few paces.  
  
'I want revenge' she said furiously in his head, making him look at her in disbelief, she turned her back to him again.  
  
'This is only the beginning and the worst is yet to come' she said, he just about fell on his head.  
  
"The worst, what could be worse than your condition now, from the looks of it you'll have infection soon" said Hiei taking Ross by surprise, 'why would he care?' she thought to herself, but kept her back to him.  
  
'It's only time till they find me' She said, and right on cue howling echoed through the eerie atmosphere.  
  
'I'll pay for what I've done' she said turning to facing him now.  
  
'I don't want you to tell anyone you've seen me you understand?" she said shocking him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you do you'll be putting yours and the people you tell lives in danger' she said in a knowing voice.  
  
"What by a bunch of humans" he added with a laugh she lowered her head.  
  
"These aren't humans" she said taking him back.  
  
"What, then I can kill them" he said taking out his katana.  
  
'No, you can't they take the form of a humans therefore you will still be persecuted' She said, in a cold voice.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
'And remember. what you promised' she added as she left through the brush.  
  
~ HIEI POV~  
  
I watched the beaten rebel leave through the brush.  
  
'What does she mean my 'what I promised?" does she mean that promise she made the detective make about not helping her?' I thought as I heard the dogs come closer.  
  
I jumped into a near by tree and watched her walk into hiding.  
  
'Like I would help her even if she asked' I thought as I watched a group of guards come into view.  
  
' thought then again, she did save me from those mutants, no what am I saying I would've been fine if she hadn't but then again look at her, ok alright, alright she helped me she didn't have to. maybe she does deserve a little respect.' I contemplated as I watched a man with a club come into the clearing she was hiding near.  
  
~End of HIEI'S POV~  
  
Hiei sat in a tree observing the scene.  
  
"Oh Rossy sweetie come out come out where ever you are" said the tall man hitting the club against his hand, she stayed out of view breathing lightly.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH, GE YOU SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE!" He yelled furiously. Hitting a tree with the club it broke under the force, Ross breathed harder.  
  
"ALRIGHT, alright fine we'll just see how your little friends like Camp Marshall, I killed one I can kill another one or maybe two or three for that matter" He said as Ross came out of hiding.  
  
The guards grabbed her roughly and Marshall kicked her hard in the stomach, making it so that only the guards support kept her up.  
  
"I knew that would get you, NO ONE ESCAPES CAMP MARSHALL" he yelled as the guards dragged her while they followed obviously the ring leader.  
  
Hiei looked in disbelief, 'she could take him' he thought as they moved out of view, 'But then again she volunteered herself back into misery to protect us' he thought as he leapt to the ground and stared at the once occupied clearing.  
  
"And for that you've gained my respect girl" he said out loud to himself as he turned to leave and then looked back. 'Birthdays are for suckers' he thought finally as he disappeared into the dense forest.  
  
~ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!~ 


	16. Scarlet Stream

~ Authoress' Note~ Alright well I know I am being kinda harsh on Ross, but to completely understand the character you have to know what she goes through and why she is the way she is, anyways I hope you don't hate me for treating her like crap in this Fic, but this Fic is about Boot Camp and that is what happens there (Kinda not as bad as Ross) anyways, It will make sense later, DON'T BE ANGRY and please REVIEW!!~  
  
~ Chapter 15~  
  
- They have finally let me out of that hole for a day, to heal my wounds; they've beaten me harsher than ever I can't even sit down without wincing anymore. I believe they think I won't stand up for my beliefs anymore, that I will turn into one of their faceless zombies, and live off of their command, I STILL WON"T GIVE UP I still wear the tags around my neck though they are stained with blood now. They beat me everyday just to hear my screams echo.  
  
Though my pride has been broken and my skin bruised, my heart still bears the beliefs I've had for years. I've lost all feeling of the environment around me, yet I still linger to hug that little girl waiting for me at the group home. I only hope she'll know who I am.  
  
I'm becoming I'll, they let me have today off to get an hour's rest, so that I don't die in the middle of their beatings. I only fear what tomorrow brings.-  
  
Ross closed the blood stained page and marked it with the lavender ribbon it bared. She stood up, holding on to her bed post for support as she made her way to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach ( In other words vomit Ewe I hate that word)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei rushed from tree to tree as he made his way through the woodland.  
  
He stopped suddenly to see a mirage of Ross on the river bank, her knelling with her head in her hands, her old self in yet she had a different face. He shook his head and the hallucination vanished.  
  
'Why do I see that image?' he thought as he dropped out of the tree lading in the place she sat.  
  
"HIEI, HIEI WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Kurama approaching the fire demon.  
  
"What's wrong home sick?" he asked.  
  
"HN"  
  
Kurama smiled "don't worry we only have a couple more weeks" he said now beside Hiei.  
  
"What ever Fox" said Hiei walking away from where he first stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Pitter patter-  
  
Rain fell onto Ross shoes, in which she stared at as, as Marshall pounded the snot out of her.  
  
-BAM-  
  
He hit her hard in the chest making her bang against the wooden pole she was bound to.  
  
"I don't understand you" he said punching her hard in the face, making her spit blood to the side.  
  
"I beat you everyday and yet you refuse to speak" He said grasping her chin in his rough hand.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it your useless" he said as she jerked her head away from his grasp.  
  
"You're a useless"  
  
-BAM-  
  
"Whore who will never become"  
  
-BAM-  
  
"ANYTHING MORE THAN A STREET RAT" he said slapping her in the face as she yelped.  
  
He them kneed her in her right knee making her scream bloody murder.  
  
"Did I forget anything" he said to Ross' fallen face.  
  
"Oh yes, YOU ARE NOTHING" he said as she lifted her head and spat in hi face.  
  
He lifted her by the neck and tightened his grip.  
  
"You ungrateful bitch" he said making her struggle to breath.  
  
"And to think I was being easy on you, I guess its time to get serious" he said throwing her about ten feet as she tumbled hitting the pole.  
  
HE ran up and  
  
-BAM-  
  
kicked her hard in the face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Couple Weeks Later~  
  
"Yeah were going home!!" yelled Kuwa happily as he threw his bag onto the bus, which would take them back to WestPoint.  
  
"Yes finally" said Kurama with a smile.  
  
Hiei looked into the distance, Kurama glanced at him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama to the preoccupied Hiei.  
  
"Hm, nothing" he said now facing him.  
  
"Well we have abou-"  
  
"HEY GET BACK HERE" screamed a voice in the distance.  
  
"What the"  
  
-Bam-  
  
The voice was quiet. The entire camp looked in the distance to where the sound had come.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked a confused Kuwa.  
  
"I'm not sure" said Kurama, and then a figure began to form in the fog faraway.  
  
The camp looked in curiosity, as the fog became clearer to show a silhouette of a person walking with a large bag on their shoulder.  
  
"What the, who is that?" asked a kid as the chatter started up.  
  
"Be on guard" said Kurama going into ready position as did the others. The fog cleared out to reveal a tattered soldier in their greens, they were caked with dirt and grim and falling apart, there hat pulled down firmly to shadow their face, they walked with a limp without making a sound coming closer blood stains and bruises on there exposed skin were noticed.  
  
The crowd whispered as they came closer.  
  
"Reveal yourself soldier" said Major Martin as the figure came about 15 ft from the crown of commanders and students, their face still shadowed.  
  
"REVEAL YOURSELF" he yelled again, but this time the person lifted there head to show there face.  
  
The entire crowd gasped at the site, some even dropped what they were holding in their hands.  
  
"Ross?" said Kuwa in disbelief, as the face moved to stare at him.  
  
He just about fainted, There stood a girl of about 5'2 ( quite a bit taller than Ross was before) her face was dirty and bruised, cuts visible on the vacant skin in which bruises didn't take up, her hair was no where in site, and the only thing recognizable was her sapphire eyes staring at the group.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Kurama she ignored his question, as she heard another boy stutter behind him.  
  
"B..u..t you're dead" he said stammering over himself, she grabbed him by the shirt collar, this was the boy who had made fun of her before, she yanked him to her face making him pale, she dropped him to the ground as he clumsily got up and ran behind the crowd, she moved passed the boys and took off the army bag she wore over her shoulders, throwing it on the bus. She was about to board the bus leaving the shocked crowd, when a gun fire was heard, she stopped having only one food aboard.  
  
"GEM, YOU BITCH IM NOT THREW WITH YOU" said a large man approaching the crown the backed out of the way.  
  
"GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS BACK HERE WHERE YOU BELONG" he said as she stared at the steps on the bus, the team looked in shock.  
  
"YOUR NEVER GOING HOME YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU MUTANT FREAK, UNDER MY DEAD BODY" he said pointing the gun at her as the crowd backed away even more.  
  
"What nothing to say, oh wait that's right you stopped talking out of fear" he said, making the crowd look back and forth between parties.  
  
"How long has it been about four months right, or did I loss count" he said grinning and laughing evilly as he saw her face turn into hate.  
  
"What no protest, alright LET ME PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY" he said shooting the pistol, as the crowd scream.  
  
"And now you're dead" he said as the smoke kept her from view.  
  
The smoke cleared and there stood Ross her blade drawn, with the bullet sticking out.  
  
She pulled the bullet out and as she watched him gave at her in disbelief.  
  
She looked up and pointed the blade at him; (though she was about 15 feet away) He stammered back, she gave him a glare with icy eyes and shielded her sword, boarding the bus.  
  
"Wha.., what just happened?" asked Kuwa  
  
"Im not sure" said Kurama  
  
"I know" said Hiei they stared at him.  
  
"She won" he said as, they turned to the man before, and then he tumbled over to the ground blood staining the floor scarlet.  
  
"What... When did she do that?" asked Kuwa as Kurama pulled him on board and the bus took off, the commanders circled the fallen Major Marshall.  
  
~ PLEASE REVIEW~ 


	17. Ragged Rage

~ Chapter 16~  
  
The bus sped off with the confused team on board.  
  
"Uh who is driving this?" asked a questioning Kuwa as he was bounced into a seat by a speed bump, they looked the front.  
  
"HELLO ALL" said the blue haired girl.  
  
"Botan, Uh what are you doing?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"Oh well, Koenma decided the safest thing to do is drive you home myself, obviously he was right, so I knocked out the driver" she said looking thought the mirror.  
  
"Yeah maybe we would have been better off walking in the middle of the highway" said Hiei.  
  
Botan looked angrily at him through the car mirror.  
  
"DID YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" yelled Kuwa.  
  
"Yes and I am afraid that was a demon" she said making him double take.  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes, he has been giving off weird energy signals since I arrived" she said.  
  
"O"  
  
They had totally forgotten about Ross, they looked to the back of the bus.  
  
An unrecognizable Ross sat in the last seat, the one she occupied on the ride to the camp.  
  
"Man what happened to her?" asked Kuwa looking at her, her face was coated with dirt as well as everything else she wore.  
  
"Im sure it wasn't pretty" said Kurama.  
  
"Poor girl" said Botan.  
  
"She looks of bad health" said Kurama concerned.  
  
"And that's not the only thing that concerns me" he added.  
  
"Yeah that psycho dude said she hasn't talked for months" said Kuwa worried.  
  
"Something horrifying happened to her" said Hiei, making them all glance at him.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
They watched her as she opened and closed her eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep, leaning against the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Botan entered the Bus circle to 'WestPoint'; she banged into the curve, which jerked Ross awake.  
  
"Sorry" she said with a goofy grin. Ross just stood up, she was the only one in army attire the others wore their normal clothes, and hers were in tatters at that thought these were her good pair, they still bore holes and rips everywhere soiled with filth.  
  
She looked out the window to see a crowd awaiting the bus.  
  
The boys stepped off to be met by their prior friends and their families.  
  
Ross slowly stepped off the bus, making the entire crowd silent she looked around, 'I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't no who I was, good that's the way I want it' she thought as she walked slowly to the bottom of the bus pulling out her canvas bag, her footsteps echoed in the silence, as they cleared a path for her as she entered the school.  
  
"Who was that?" asked a girl with pink hair.  
  
"Was that Ross?" asked Em with her mouth hanging over.  
  
"Oh my GOD what happened to her she looks terrible, like someone beat her half to death" said Jess now in tears, Em hugged her friend.  
  
~Ross POV~  
  
I walked in silence, my footsteps echoed in the deserted halls.  
  
The surroundings around me started moving in opposite directions.  
  
'Im hallucinating' I thought as I reached out for something to holed me up, but nothing was in my grasp. 'I could be because I haven't eaten in days' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes hoping it would help cure the pain I felt in my head. I searched blind for some support, when I heard the door open behind me, I couldn't hold my self up any longer I fell face first on the marble floor.  
  
"Oh me GOD" said Kurama rushing to the fallen Ross, he saw her collapse with the others as they entered.  
  
He touched her face, and she flinched.  
  
"She needs medical attention NOW" said Kurama as someone rushed to the nurse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard noises, around me and a cold compress on my forehead.  
  
"How long did you say you haven't seen her" said a familiar female voice.  
  
"About 6 months" said an elegant male's voice, which could be none other than Kurama.  
  
I snapped my eyes open, at the touch of someone's hand on my face.  
  
I feel off the bed onto the floor, shielding my hands in front of my face.  
  
"Don't worry dear im not going to hurt you" she said trying to touch my face, I stood up quickly flinching under the weight on my knee, and made my way quickly to the door.  
  
"DEAR, YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" She yelled down the hall as I passed some bewildered student and turned a corner out of site.  
  
~ End of Ross POV~  
  
Ross walked quickly down the hall, and  
  
-Bam-  
  
"What the" Gohan rubbed his head and stood up.  
  
"Sorry I didn- Ross" he said staring at the rebel as she tried to push herself off the floor.  
  
Gohan took her bandaged hands helping her to her feet.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU" he yelled as she stared up at him her bruises glistening in the sun's rays; she had her hat on tightly and was still in her grubby attire, her hair was out of view.  
  
She looked up briefly and pressed on.  
  
He watched in bewilderment as the sister he once knew long ago disappeared down the hall with out a sound.  
  
"Don't worry" said Kurama behind him, he turned.  
  
"She hasn't spoken to use about it either" he said.  
  
"Actually, she hasn't spoken at all since, she arrived this morning"  
  
"Something is seriously wrong I've never seen her this way, not even when she was home" said Gohan worried.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"WHAT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO COME BACK" yelled a male's voice; the team looked at each other and rushed down the hall along with Gohan.  
  
They skidded to a stop, at the end of the hall to see Ross and the principal in a heated argument, well Ross wasn't talking so it was basically the principal rambling on to him self.  
  
She watched as he paced back and forth.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead, you're not suppose to be here, How did this happen" said Principal walking back and forth as the team watched the site, Ross adjusted her army hat, standing at attention.  
  
"YOU BITCH YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD, WHAT THEY DIDN'T BEAT IT OUT OF YOU, YOU DON"T EVEN SPEAK ANYMORE!"  
  
The team looked in shock.  
  
"Beat?" asked Kuwa out loud, and before they knew it Ross had taken the man through pure rage by the throat up against the wall, shocking them all, as a crowd gathered.  
  
"Try you're son is dead" she said in a cold harsh voice not belonging to her, the first thing in months and all he could see were the whites of her eyes.  
  
"What I don't know what you're talking about" he said as she tightened his grip raising him a few more feet off the ground.  
  
"That's right I know, I say it they killed him in front of me" She said in the same voice making him go ghost white.  
  
"You know Bruce" she said tightening her grip even more making him choke for air.  
  
"Who" he choked out, that was it Ross lost control.  
  
"YOU BASTARD, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO YOU FUCKEN COCK SUCKER, YOU LEFT YOUR SON OUT THERE TO DIE, AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU HEARTESS PIECE OF SCUM, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO SUFFER!" she said making everyone stare with wide eyes, she dropped him on the ground he didn't move.  
  
"I'll have you kicked out for this" he said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Fine, I've already lost my soul" she said spitting at him and leaving pushing students out of her way as she went up the stairs.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Gohan in disbelief of what her sister just did.  
  
"Wow I've never seen her like that" said Kuwa, "Hey wait did she go up to the boy's dorms?" he asked as the boys raced up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys walked down there hall to see that there door's lock was broken open they heard the running of water.  
  
"Well I guess she's in there" said Kuwa rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"NO really fool"  
  
"Hey shut up squirt" said Kuwa.  
  
"No more fighting" said Kurama turning to Gohan.  
  
"We'll watch her, im sure she's fine, she hasn't spoken in months im sure it was just a build up" said Kurama smiling softly.  
  
"Alright well, I want to speak to her if she will, can you tell her im staying late?" he asked Kurama nodded as Gohan left down the hall, and they shut the door.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
~Ross POV~  
  
I turned on the water; this will be the first hot shower I've had since I was moved to that retched place. I took off my hat which hid part of my dirty bruised face and hair, I looked in the full mirror and turned my head, I looked terrible, I untied my clothing and let it drop to my knees and stepped out of it, I hadn't noticed how terrible my body looked till now, it still ached from the hits I received, I un bandaged my feet, knee and hands, and stepped into the shower, it stung my sores and wounds, I watched as the dirt swirled down the drain , I waited until clear water was visible and began to wash my mangled hair and body.  
  
'The water is getting cold' I thought as I turned off the spigot and stepped out into a fluffy towel, I wrapped it around myself and dried my hair with another, I looked into the mirror and saw a stranger in my reflection ' at least the stranger is clean' I thought as I started to get dress.  
  
~ Out side~  
  
"I hope she is alright, she has been in there an awfully long time" said Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry im sure she hasn't felt hot water in a while is all" said Kuwa  
  
Then the bathroom door opened slowly and a bag flew out, the boys dodged it.  
  
A girl stepped, she was about 5'2 ( as I said earlier) and had on dark blue baggy pants, with a long crimson checkered button up shirt the sleeves were rolled up quarter sleeved and was buttoned halfway down, the shirt draped a few inches past her waist, she still had on her combat boots, but her hands were tied off by bandages halfway up her arms, her face was pale and severely bruised in some places, she had her hair in a braid down her back with some bangs visible, a crimson bandana tied on top of her head.  
  
She walked over, and lifted her hand to show she was clutching something. She walked over to her bag and unzipped it shoving the orange hat she clutched into a lower pocket, the boys watched in curiosity.  
  
"Sorry" she said startling them.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't tell you what happened" she said taking them aback as she sat down with a grunt and lifted her right pant leg revealing a black and blue shattered knee cap.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Kuwa.  
  
"What did I just say" she said harshly giving him a cold stare.  
  
"O sorry" he said backing away, she began to wrap it.  
  
"I would have used my own shower, but im afraid about what my room mates would think , Sorry I broke your door" she said glancing over to it and them tying off her binding.  
  
Kurama smiled "It's alright but may I ask you go and get that check" he said pointing to her leg.  
  
"It's fine" she said standing up on it and grimacing.  
  
She went to the door, with her back to them.  
  
"Look I know my brother is down there so im going to do the right thing and give him piece of mind, so don't screw it up" she said glaring at them, as she left the room with her bag.  
  
"Ok." said Kuwa with a confused face.  
  
~ So what do you think???~ 


	18. Spoken Out

~Chapter 17~  
  
"Maybe we should follow her" said Kurama getting up.  
  
Hiei looked over "What ever happened with giving her privacy?" he asked.  
  
"Hiei look at her" said Kurama going to the door the two boys followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked down the stairs slowly, as she watched passing students whisper she met the marble floor and made her way to where her brother was.  
  
Her friends stayed on the sidelines not sure if they should approach her or not, they watched in curiosity as there friend passed them.  
  
"HEY, YOU YOU'RE UNDER ARREST" yelled a guard approaching her quickly, a crowd grew including the boys out of site, she turned her head to him and made him stop in his tracks as she switched out a pocket knife and pointed it to him , making him pale.  
  
"If you wish to take me, I must be insured 10 minutes alone" she said making everyone stare in amazement.  
  
"Why should I give you 10 minutes?" he asked angry that she was ordering him around.  
  
"Because if you don't" She placed the knife on her wrist.  
  
"I won't be alive for punishment" she said making the crowd gasp and talk in gossip.  
  
"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare" he said inching closer.  
  
"But yet you're still hesitant, look at me you think im afraid of the luxury of death" she said in a monotone voice that sent chills down everyone's spine.  
  
The man thought about this and stood up straight nodding.  
  
"Alright ten minutes" he said as she put the blade away.  
  
"She turned to exit, when.  
  
"I should feel honored, you know to hear you talk, I heard they beat it out of you but yet you still don't cry" he said making her stop in her tracks and look down.  
  
"You should feel honored" she stared and turned around.  
  
"Not to have felt and seen the things I have, you wonder why I lost my voice why I quite speaking, because- of -people -like- you" she finished making everyone talk in secret; she turned around and left through the door leaving a red faced guard.  
  
Ross walked down the hall to her former math class and breathed in a ragged breath, the boys watched from a corner unnoticed by her, she rapped on the door as she heard foot steps from inside and then the spiky haired saiyan answered it looking down at his sister.  
  
"Hello" he said motioning her in, she looked up and took the offer, as he closed the door.  
  
"MAN NOW WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING" yelled Kuwa.  
  
"Sh... Shut up fool you ever heard of eavesdropping" said Hiei, as Kuwa made a face.  
  
"Oh yea" he said as they approached the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan stared at her as she passed him and she sat on a desk,  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worried as she looked up.  
  
"Yeah, fine" she said with no emotion. He walked up to her and reached out to touch her beaten face, she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Im fine Gohan, I just got a few bruises" she said putting his hand to his side.  
  
"Roz thee isn't any part of you that doesn't have a cut or bruise on it" he said looking at her with concern.  
  
"Why do you care, you don't ask dad that when he comes home looking like me" she said fiercely standup and flaring her ands in the air.  
  
"YOU'RE MY SISTER THAT"S WHY I CARE, AND BESIDES DAD LOOKS LIKE THAT AFTER HE"S BEEN FIGHTING NOT AFTER COMING FROM CAMP" he said red faced.  
  
"IT WASN'T A PICNIC IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY" she yelled at the top of her lungs, sounding a lot like Chi Chi.  
  
"No I just want you to tell me what happened, I mean you're a girl it's against the law" he said making her gap.  
  
"OH you know DAMN WELL that has NOTHING to with it," she said slamming he hand onto the desk and circling it.  
  
"Everything that I did is wrong, and WHY cause im a girl, this happened Why cause in a girl and that they did was wrong WHY CAUSE IM A GIRL GOHAN A GIRL THAT'S MY EXCUSE OR AT LEAST THE EXCUSE YOU WANT ME TO USE!" she yelled.  
  
"Im not even going to burden you with the details, but everything they did would have frightened a GUY just as much," she said going to the door.  
  
"You know I thought you had more pride in me, but now I see im just another trophy," She said opening the door as the boys tumbled in.  
  
"He, he HI" said a goofy Kuwa, she stepped over them and walked down the hall.  
  
"DAMNIT" yelled Gohan slamming his fist into his desk, making a large hole in it, the boys just gapped.  
  
"Alright im ready" she said as the guard took her in custody, and out the door the school watched in amazement as she left without force.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU MEAN SHE IS STILL ALIVE" yelled Koenma at Botan.  
  
"Yes sir she boarded the bus at the camp" she said as Koenma jumped off his chair,  
  
"Well where is she?" he asked pulling her down to his level.  
  
"Well I think she just got arrested" she said  
  
"WHAT" Koenma said.  
  
They pushed her into a cell.  
  
"There where you belong" said the guards closing the cell's door.  
  
"Ross turned around to see a large biker dude with many tattoos looking at her.  
  
"What?" she asked sitting on a bed.  
  
"How did a little thing like you get in here?" he asked her as she looked up.  
  
"Lets just say I pissed some powerful people off" she said as he looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"Name's Roc" he said holding out a hand with a goofy grin, she took it, "Ross" she said shaking it.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask how you got in here?" she asked lying on the bed.  
  
"OH I parked my hog on a police car" he said lying down.  
  
"Sweet" she said before drifting to sleep.  
  
~ Mean While~  
  
"GET SOMEONE ON THIS CASE NOW WE NEED HER OUT OF THERE" said Koenma throwing papers around frantically.  
  
The ogres ran around in chaos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross woke up to the sound off footsteps down the hall.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked a guy kicking the bars of the cell waking Ross and Roc.  
  
She looked up to see her principal, and she jerked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked now up on her feet and approaching g him.  
  
"I told you would be kicked out" he said grinning and taking her shirt in his grip.  
  
"Im surprised you lived, this must me a holiday for you" he said pulling her a foot off the ground.  
  
"Yeah, it is" she said taking his hand and twisting it, unti she heard the crack of bone and she pushed him off of her as he screamed in pain.  
  
"Guess I learned a couple tricks huh?" she asked as he stared at her in pure hate.  
  
"You bitch, I'll kill you myself" he said approaching the cell, but then Roc shielded Ross from his view.  
  
"Hey you can't talk to Miss Ross like that" he said in his manly voice.  
  
"Shut up you circus clown" he said opening the cell and throwing him to the side knocking him to the floor.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you" he said taking Ross but the scruff of the neck and throwing her against the wall, she yelped at the blow.  
  
'Oh come on you've felt worse that that" he said but then yelped and fell to the floor, revealing Botan with a electric gun in her hand.  
  
"Nasty little buggers these are" she said pulling out a small demon from the unconscious principal's mouth.  
  
She looked up at Ross, "Oh Koenma said you're free to go, they will clean up the details later, along with this" she said stepping over the unconscious body.  
  
Ross brushed off her shirt and looked at the squirming demon in Botan's hand.  
  
"Let me kill him" she said startling Botan.  
  
"What no" she said shielding the demon form view.  
  
"Besides we have a better punishment for him, and Koenma needs to see you right away" she said as Ross nodded and stepped out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked through Koenma's castle scaring every ogre she looked at.  
  
She opened the doors to his office, and saw the toddler stamping documents; she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Huh who's there" he asked and looked up.  
  
"Ah who are you" he said jumping out of his seat.  
  
'Im Elvis, you fool" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"It's me Ross" she said as Koenma looked in shock at the beaten teen.  
  
"Really, oh sit down" he said motioning to a chair, She sat and kicked her right foot into a comfortable position.  
  
"You don't look yourself" he said walking over to her.  
  
"Yeah well I don't fell like it either" she said giving him a glare.  
  
"Hn, well I see you haven't changed" e said now floating to her head.  
  
"Really id that what you think" she said eyeing the toddler.  
  
"Well no, not really" he said resting on the floor.  
  
"Well which one is it?" she asked emotionless.  
  
"Stop being a brat and listen, I need to know exactly what happened" he said going to his chair.  
  
"No"  
  
"What"  
  
"I said No" she said glaring at him, "I don't want o think about it alright" she said standing up.  
  
"Is that all you needed me for?" she asked going to the door.  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE SIT" she said pointing to the chair.  
  
"I think I'd rather stand" she said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well, I can take it you know that you're necklace has started to live off your vibes more frequently, since your birthday" he said she eyed him.  
  
"Random question, but yes I know" she said  
  
"Well then you know that your energy signal is more pronounced" he said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"THEN WHY IN MAKAI HELL HAVEN'T I FELT IT IN THE LAST 6 MONTHS?' he asked angrily.  
  
"MAYBE BECAUSE, THEY BEAT IT OUT OF ME, THAT'S RIGHT I HAD NO ENERGY AND THE TIME I DID SPEND RESTING I WAS LAYING FACE DOWN IN A HELL HOLE" she said making him back away , her face was red and she calmed herself.  
  
"Im out of here" she said about to leave.  
  
"Wait" he said stopping her.  
  
"I want you to join the Urameshi team at the dark tournament" he said as she turned around.  
  
"Fine" she said anything to get out of there.  
  
"Well that was easy" he thought out loud. 


	19. Unexpected

~ Chapter 18~  
  
*DINNER TIME*  
  
The team ate in silence; Keiko was greeted by them earlier.  
  
"So where is Ross" she asked biting into her hamburger.  
  
"Uh well she-"but Kuwa was cut off as the entire dining hall went silent, Ross had entered the room.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Keiko gapping.  
  
"Were really not sure" said Kurama, who was also surprised she had come back, she walked to the lunch line and the dining hall resumed what they were doing.  
  
~ Ross POV~  
  
I walked to the lunch line and loaded my plate up, everything looked so. good, I thanked them and walked to an open table and sat down, glancing over to my room mates table, I began to devour my food as some watched in awe, what they never seen a woman eat?  
  
I finished my food in record time, it had been a while since I had hot food, even though it was just school food it tasted great. I observed the room, and remained unknown to their knowledge, I watched as my room mates got up and left.  
  
I knew it was me but thought it the best for them, I pulled out my beaten up journal and kept it out of view as I opened it to a clean page.  
  
- I have won the war, and am free of there pain and torture, I have become a stronger person mentally, but emotionally it tore me apart, thought I look tattered and frail from lack of nutrition I still have the muscle from before, I watch this room and the innocent faces of these teenagers and wonder what each and everyone of them is thinking, Thought the last few weeks have been gruesome I know the worst is still to come, worst of telling them I've change in the worst possible way. Im the coldest I've ever been I can't stand the touch of another and the look of concern on their faces.-  
  
I packed the book away and looked up to see Hiei's eyes on me. I looked down and decided now is a better time than ever, I stood up and glanced at him as I moved to a near by table.  
  
I knelt down to the young girl's ear "I need to talk to you" I said as her emerald hair bounced to signify she understood. I stood straight up again and walked away from the petrified table out the door.  
  
~ End of Ross' POV~  
  
Ross walked out side to the main hall to be stopped in her tracks by her friends as tears rolled down their face.  
  
"Ross" said Jess running up to her and clinging to her shirt, Ross hugged her tight, this was the first time she let someone touch her.  
  
"It alright, im fine" she said as the others joined in.  
  
"You should have called" said Gabrielle crying her eyes out.  
  
"Yeah, called" she said closing her eyes as the sobbing girls held tightly to her.  
  
'Why do they still comfort me' thought Ross as she let them dry their eyes.  
  
"You know, you should have said something we would have done something" said Em shipping her eyes on Ross shirt.  
  
Ross was speechless "Yeah sorry" she said  
  
"Oh it's alright, you're back where you belong" she said.  
  
"Yeah and you are coming with me for summer break, and im not taking NO for an answer" said Jess.  
  
"Actually, I have other plans" she said smiling.  
  
"Really what?" asked Gabrielle  
  
"Im going. to Ahh summer school to finish this year, and maybe get a head start for next year." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh ok, but you're going to be safe right" said Jess.  
  
"OH course" she said as they hugged her again.  
  
"AHEM um Ross you wanted to talk to me" said a green haired girl behind her.  
  
"Yes, Uh guys will you excuse me I'll be up later for bed but I have to speak to Stephanie alone" she said as her friends nodded and left out the door. 


	20. Shattered Jewels

~ Chapter 19~  
  
"So what is it you want to talk to me about? asked the emerald haired girl, as Ross turned her back.  
  
"I" she sighed and put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"I had to tell you that I can't see Jewels anymore" she said taking the girl back.  
  
"Wh. at you can't be serious she loves you I mean she is waiting for you in the visitor's lounge and everything" said Steph now tears rolling down her face.  
  
Ross looked around quickly and stared at her.  
  
"What is she doing here??" she asked taking Steph back.  
  
"Well she knew you were coming home and she wanted"  
  
Ross stopped her with a hand, "Steph it's not you or her ok, she is the greatest kid I have EVER met, I just don't fell like she is safe around me is all" said Ross, the team had just made their way into the large hall.  
  
"Oh Ross she will be devastated" said Steph whipping her eyes, Ross took the larger girl by the shoulders,  
  
"She needs you more that me, you're her mother and even though you let her go doesn't mean you can't be apart of her life" she said as the girl nodded.  
  
Ross let go and turned away walking a few paces in the next opposite direction.  
  
"I will got see her now and tell her myself, but after that she is all yours" she said as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked slowly down the hall, and without her knowledge the team followed in pursuit.  
  
She stopped in front of an oak door and rapped on it, holding her breath as the team hid from site.  
  
A young woman answered it and then an emerald haired girl flew out and literary toppled over Ross.  
  
"ROSS YOU"E BACK YOU'RE ACK" she said smiling and hugging the rebel teen.  
  
Ross smiled weakly and hugged her, then took her back so that she could examine her face.  
  
"Have you been good?" she asked and the little toddler nodded as se hugged Ross again.  
  
"Why you leave?" asked Jewels, taking Ross by surprised.  
  
"I uh. went on vacation" he said finally thinking up an excuse.  
  
"Was it fun?" asked Jewels with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah it was a blast" she said sitting up and bending down to Jewels' level.  
  
"Honey I have to tell you something" she said Jewels tilted her head "What?" she asked as Ross gulped.  
  
"Well this is, go.. in.g to eb the last time I can see you" she said as she saw Jewels eyes weld up with tears.  
  
"What why you can't leave again you can't leave again" She said pounding on Ross' front.  
  
"Im sorry But it's for your own good" she said taking Jewels clinging hands off her dampened shirt and walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"No DON"T GO!!!" she yelled as Ross turned around.  
  
"I love you remember that" She said as she walked further down the hall and to a door leading to the out side.  
  
"NOOOO COME BACK I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE" said Jewels now crying and throwing a fit.  
  
Ross sighed and closed the door behind her with a snap.  
  
~ Authoress' Note: So what do you think???? GOOD BAD?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HEY my next Fic which will be a continuation of this one is going to be called 'SOUL FIGHT'  
  
SO LOOK FOR IT again it is SOUL FIGHT 


	21. Don't Know Why

~ Authoress note~ Hey well I hope you like my Fic so far PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ oh and this is the 'LAST' I repeat 'LAST' chapter of this Fic my new Fic which will me a continuation of this one is going to me called 'SOUL FIGHT' alright you know so go look for it and REVIEW THAT ONE TOO!!!  
  
~Chapter 20~  
  
The boys entered the Dining hall to see Ross sleeping over her food.  
  
"Wow you think she will mind if I have that?" he asked about to take it.  
  
"Yes I do mind" she said startling him as she lifted her head.  
  
"Feeling rested?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever" she said standing up and stretching her arms.  
  
"You can have it" she said leaving her food.  
  
"Don't forget we are leaving today for Makai" said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah I know" she said grabbing her bag, and leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross flew over the landscape, glancing every once in a while downward.  
  
'I haven't flown in years" she thought as she let out a burst of energy and flew faster.  
  
She landed on a tree near a building called Capsule Corp. she saw some people walk in and she moved swiftly to the next tree peering into a near by window.  
  
'I wonder if they remember me?" she thought as she saw Bulma and her mother talk, she made a face and turned her attention to two boys one with lavender hair and the other one looked alot like her brother Gohan, she smiled as she saw them laugh.  
  
'Wish I could be there' she thought as she leaned backwards. Then she felt something squishy and turned around quickly to meet a green alien man.  
  
"Oh my God" she said, gaining her grip on the tree.  
  
"Maybe that's what I should be saying" said Piccolo.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked as she stood up only reaching his chest.  
  
"It's not everyday a former team member spies on their friends" said Piccolo.  
  
"So you know who I am" she said, looking up at him, she wore a black bandana along with a black tee-shirt that read Death across it, she wore light blue baggy pants and her hair was in a low pony tail.  
  
"Yes, I have a good idea" he said as she jumped off the tree as well as him.  
  
"So I can take it you're going to tattle on me" she said taking him by surprise.  
  
"Uh no im going to let you make that decision on your own thought I do what to ask why you look like you just fought Buu. He said she frowned.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" she said turning back to the window.  
  
"You have grown up quite a bit, I think you have also matured as well" he said eyeing her.  
  
"Yeah well you think that" she said taking him by surprise, by her cockiness.  
  
"Maybe not"  
  
"Look I didn't come here to get a lecture alright I just wanted to see them is all I'll go now" she said lifting a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Fine run from your fears" he said taking her by surprise.  
  
"You don't know my fears, and trust me being judged by my own family is not one of them" she said as she lifted into the air and left.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that child" said Piccolo disappearing in the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'HOW DARE he say that, im not afraid of them' she thought as she slowed down her pace.  
  
'Well, alright maybe a little' she thought.  
  
'But so is everyone, you know being judged' she thought as she landed at a near by lake, a waterfall tumbled, filing the air with sound.  
  
She sat down on a near by stump and put her chin in her hands and a song started playing in her head.  
  
Come away with me in the night Come away with me And I will write you a song  
  
Ross just thought about the words, and relaxed a little to the music she playd by memory.  
  
Come away with me on a bus Come away where they can't tempt us With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you On a cloudy day In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss On a mountaintop Come away with me And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me  
  
Ross sat up she was right, the last thing she needed was to become soft and go back, they didn't want her hell she didn't want herself, but she knew she could same them the torment of her presence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ross walked to the boys who were waiting to leave for Makai, with Botan she, she motioned she was ready to go.  
  
They walked to the janitor's closet, "Well this is as far as I can take you be care full" said Botan in a concerned voice.  
  
"Don't worry were men I mean I mean, well we can handle it" said Kuwa as they entered the portal and were zapped from the present Scene.  
  
~ Autoress' NOTE~ Alright well I don't own 'Don't Know Why' by Nora Jones Damn I almost fooled you anyways that was the LAST CHAPTER of this part of this Fic the NEW Fic that will be a continuation of this is called  
  
'SOUL Fight'  
  
Alright you know so go look for it and REVIEW THIS AND THAT Fic!!! ^_^ 


	22. Soul Fight

Hey,  
  
Thank you for all the NICE reviews!!! I need more LOL ^_^ anyways I am writing because I had to tell you that the next Fic will be called 'SOUL FIGHT' That is if you wanted to know by the way I hope you liked this Fic I know it was really mean of me but, Ross is a strong girl I think she can handle it, but then again she has changed!!!! Please read and review my NEW Fic SOUL FIGHT!!!!  
  
Soul Fight: It is about when the team go to the dark tournament for the first time only it is with Ross, so it might be a little different Again I don't own YYH so if you don't want to see a different version of the dark tournament then, you don't have to read it though it is a vital part of this story and Hiei and Ross' relationship so you MUST READ IT TO UNDERSTAND MY STORY!!!!!  
  
Well thank you for reading my lovely Story once again and I hope you read SOUL FIGHT!!!!  
  
~ Blue~ 


End file.
